Connecting the Dots
by MaverickLover2
Summary: When the entire Maverick family gets together, anything is bound to happen . . . and it will.
1. Prologue

Connecting the Dots

Prologue

They hadn't seen each other in years, the three Maverick boys. Bret, Bart, and Beau had grown up together, like three brothers, when they were actually cousins. Bret and Bart were the sons of Beauregard Maverick, and Beau was the son of his younger brother, Bentley. They'd come to Texas before any of the three boys were thought of, and that's where they would stay for many years to come.

Bret was born first, then Beau, then Bart. All three boys were within seventeen months of each other in age, and they were never apart for very long. Beau's mother Abigail died first, then Bret and Bart's mother Isabelle, and all three were raised by a combination of the two fathers and Bentley's housekeeper, Lily Mae Connors. Lily Mae lived with Bentley and Beau, but she cooked for both households and served as surrogate mother for all three boys. Unconventional as it might be, it seemed to work for everyone involved.

Beauregard and Bentley were professional gamblers, honest poker players who passed along the love of the game to all of the boys, and when they were grown the three of them set out on their own to make their living the same way their fathers had. After many years and misadventures, they all settled down and started their own families.

Beau married a woman slightly older than him, Georgia Mayfield, and they lived together happily for several years, until Georgia caught the fever and died unexpectedly. Beau, after a lengthy mourning period, hooked up with one of the saloon girls, but it didn't last long. Then he took a stagecoach to Baton Rouge to meet his cousins for a trip to New Orleans. Having missed his original coach, he made a later stage and met Danielle Louisa Montrose, who would become the love of his life. Bart and Bret went on to New Orleans; Beau stayed in Baton Rouge and married Dani. They had fraternal twins, Bentley and Abigail.

Bart was next, and eventually he fell head-over-heels in love with Doralice Donovan, the daughter of Maude Donovan, who owned the local saloon in Little Bend, Texas. Over the years Bart had worked at almost every position in a saloon, and he soon took over the management of 'Maude's.' He and Doralice remained ridiculously in love and raised five little Mavericks, including a pair of identical twins, Maude and Isabelle.

Big Brother Bret was the last to wed, and he married a fiery redhead known as Ginny Malone, a Pinkerton detective. They adopted a baby daughter named Grace when their best friends died, then had two more babies, both boys, Bartley and Bodeen.

Over the years Bart revived his interest in something he and Bret had thought about when they were younger . . . ranching. But his focus now was horses and not cattle. It took some convincing on the younger Maverick's part, but Bret finally agreed he would become partners with his brother in the B Bar M Ranch. They bought the land Uncle Bentley's so-called 'mansion' had once stood on and began building.

When all was finished, there were houses for Bret and Ginny, Pappy and Maude, who were now living together, and Bart and Doralice. In addition there was a breeding barn, a large barn for everything else, and several small corrals.

It took a while, but the ranch finally began to pay off. Bart still oversaw the operations of Maude's, but he went into town only once a week to do so. Bret got the itch to play poker once in a while and traveled to one of the small surrounding towns. Pappy was retired, as was his brother Bentley, who was living in Baton Rouge with his son.

Somehow the idea of a 'reunion,' or a long-delayed visit, took hold in the three cousin's heads, and everyone agreed it sounded like a good idea. Pappy grumbled but not for long, since he didn't have to do any traveling. Letters were written, arrangements were made, and the visit was set for June. Bret and Bart were as excited as they'd been since they were kids, and from all indications, Beau was, too.

It was going to be a reunion that no one would ever forget.


	2. The Journey Home

Chapter 1 – The Journey Home

"Are we there yet, Pa?" Benny Maverick badgered his father for about the eight hundredth time since they left Baton Rouge.

His twin sister just sniffed the air and made a face. "We must be getting close," Abigail Maverick remarked. "All I smell is . . . manure."

"Abigail, mind your manners. Refined young women do not make remarks like that," her mother stated firmly.

Over in his corner of the coach, Beau Maverick almost snorted. They were within ten miles of Little Bend, Texas, and he still hadn't been able to convince his beautiful wife, Danielle Louisa, that they were no longer in Baton Rouge and things were different here. "Dani, honey, this is Texas, not home. Abby's pronouncement was quite well placed. And accurate. There was nothing refined or unrefined about it, and it wasn't inappropriate." He looked at the woman he'd chosen to spend the rest of his life with and smiled. "And the air is full of cattle stink. Best get used to it."

Dani gave him a devastating smile back and pulled up a glove. "I know that, Beau. I don't think that should change the way we live or believe, do you? Abby is a young lady and should behave as such, no matter where she is."

Beau sighed. After all these years, he still loved his wife with a passion he hadn't thought possible. Danielle Louisa Montrose had come into his life when he was floundering, and saved him from God-only-knows-what. Small and fine-boned, he'd been afraid to show her how much she meant to him at first. Dark chocolate hair and sparkling green eyes, she was unlike anyone he'd ever known, and he fell hard and fast. They were married quickly, and the birth of their fraternal twins followed within a year. He never questioned why there were no more children, and both of them seemed content with Ben and Abby.

He was glad the stagecoach ride itself was almost over. Constant confinement for several hundred miles with two fourteen-year-olds was not his idea of great fun. He couldn't wait to get 'home,' however, to see just how much things had changed. It took him a minute to realize that Dani was talking to him.

" . . . it certainly is pretty country, even if it's so very different. Look, there's a whole herd of deer." She pointed out the window, and everyone turned to watch. The deer didn't seem to mind in the least.

"To answer your question, Benny, yes, we're almost there. Another hour, I would think." Over the years of living in Louisiana, Beau had lost the accent he'd acquired while residing in England, and sounded now like a well-educated southern gentleman. Benny nodded and went back to staring out the window.

Dani reached across the coach to take Beau's hand in hers. "Tell me again about your family."

"Beauregard is a cantankerous old soul," Grandpa Bentley suddenly came to life. "He'll drive you to drink if you're not careful, and then chastise you for the same thing. Don't pay any attention to him, he's got the softest heart on the planet. He just wants you to think he's a scalawag." Bentley was Beau's father, brother to Beauregard Maverick and uncle to Bret and Bart. He'd taken the majority of the trip to catch up on his sleeping, but something inside told him he was getting close to the land he'd called home for a significant portion of his life. He'd named his only child after his brother and raised his son here, and in all the years he'd spent in Texas he'd never looked back.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Dani asked innocently.

"Yes," Ben and Beau answered in unison.

"And what should we call him?" Abby inquired.

"Everybody just calls him Pappy," her father informed her.

"Good, then I shall call him Uncle Pappy." Abigail smiled sweetly.

Beau and his father exchanged looks. "Oh, dear," was all the younger Maverick could say.

XXXXXXXX

Bart fidgeted nervously. It was bad enough that the stage was late, but all Pappy had done so far was complain, and that always made Bart fidget. He looked over at his brother and wished fervently that he could look as calm and steady as Bret did. Bart had been a grown man for a long time, but Pappy could still drive him to distraction. What he didn't know was that Bret felt the same way, he just didn't show it.

The three men were waiting with the buggy for their relatives and a wagon to haul luggage back to the ranch, and all three were anxious for Bentley and his family to get here. Maudie had desperately wanted to make the trip into town with them, but she'd slept too late and wasn't dressed to go in time. Everyone else was content to wait at the ranch.

Pappy pulled out his pocket watch and rechecked the time. "Same time as last time, plus five minutes," Bret informed his father. "Ain't gonna go any faster if you keep lookin' at the timepiece."

"Thank you, Breton. I didn't know that."

"Behave, Pappy," Bart 'warned' his father. "You two fightin' ain't gonna get us nowhere."

Bret grinned and threw a piece of straw at his younger brother. "Might help us pass the time better."

"Are you nervous, Pa?" Bart asked.

Under normal circumstances, Beauregard would have begun ranting and raving about Bart's question, but these were far from normal circumstances. Truth be told, Beau was nervous, and anxious, and couldn't wait to see Ben and his family. It had been a long time since the brothers were together, and even longer since he'd seen his namesake nephew and family. That, however, was the last thing Beau was about to admit to.

"Me? Nervous? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You're lookin' at your watch again," Bret pointed out.

"So?"

Not wanting to start a fight, Bret let it go this time. He turned to his brother, instead. "Can you just imagine how big the twins must be?"

"Thirteen, fourteen years old," Bart shot back immediately. "Mine are ten, and Doralice and me weren't married when Benny and Abby were born. Wait till Beau sees all the little ones here. Who would have believed it? Especially Daddy Bret's brood."

"Mine?" came the indignant reply. "You're the one that just keeps havin' 'em like baby chickens. How many you got now, twelve?"

"Only five."

"Five's enough." Before the older brother could say anything else, the sound of the stagecoach could be heard coming into town. "There she is, only an hour late."

"Just be glad they're here in one piece."

Pappy spoke up. "That remains to be seen."

XXXXXXXX

"We're slowin' down, Pa." The voice was excited, happy, scared, and belonged to fourteen-year-old Benny Maverick. "Finally."

Beau reached out and ruffled Benny's hair. "That's because we're here. This is Little Bend, Texas, everybody."

"Don't look nothin' like it did when I left." Bentley didn't sound surprised; it had been years since he was here last. There were new businesses and houses; the town appeared to have doubled in size. There was even a new school, and Bentley seemed suitably impressed. That was nothing compared to his son's reaction.

Little Bend was an insignificant dirt water town when Beau left. He couldn't comprehend the growth he saw everywhere; they'd even built a new jail. Nothing seemed familiar to him, and he was as wide-eyed as his son.

Abby sniffed the air delicately, and a small smile appeared across her face. The smell of cattle was considerably reduced compared to what had lingered like a blanket in the air on their way here.

Her mother was impassive. Danielle had not been raised to deal with dirty, dusty streets, cattle everywhere, and the odd looking people that apparently populated the entire state of Texas. She kept the smile on her face, however . . . this visit to her husband's relatives had been a long time coming, and she was determined to make the best if it. She loved Beau too much not to. She'd been listening to him talk about his cousins, and growing up with them, since before the twins were born. Of all the people that populated his stories, the one she wanted to meet the most was the woman that had practically raised him after his mother died unexpectedly, Lily Mae Conners. Lily Mae was so many things to all three boys – mother, teacher, cook and housekeeper, sounding board, confidant, co-conspirator in their high-jinx, disciplinarian, and the steadiest influence in their lives. If his cousins turned out anything like the man she married, Lily Mae had done an extraordinary job.

"There's the Wells Fargo office. We're here." Beau caught his breath at the sight of the three men standing out front, waiting for the stage they were on. He was finally home.


	3. Meet the Folks

Chapter 2 – Meet the Folks

The stage barely had time to come to a halt when the door burst open and a teenage Maverick came tumbling out. Benny landed on his feet, blinked once, grabbed the nearest relative and held on tight. He could feel his rescuer shaking with laughter, but when he looked up there was nothing but a smile on his uncle's face. "Uncle Bret?" he asked tentatively, and was rewarded with an unrestrained bear hug.

"Right the first time," Bret shot back and gently moved Benny out of the path of the remaining passengers. Next out was Abby, who alighted a bit more gracefully, and was helped down by the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. All she perceived were amazing brown eyes smiling at her, and she was instantly smitten. She tried to say something but found herself tongue-tied.

"Hi, Abby, I'm your Uncle Bart." He picked her up and set her down again on the boardwalk, next to her brother. The girl literally found herself trembling, and she grabbed her brother's hand to steady herself. Benny could feel her shaking and wondered what caused the reaction.

Next out was the beautiful Danielle, and Pappy was there to help her out of the coach. "Beauregard, so happy to see you again. You're looking well."

Pappy found himself blushing . . . a beautiful woman could still do that to him, even at his age. That did not prevent him from speaking, however. "You're lovely as ever, Danielle. Welcome to Little Bend."

Bentley emerged next, and promptly called out, "Come back here with my daughter-in-law, you old reprobate." As soon as Beauregard had escorted Dani up to the boardwalk, he hurried back to great his brother. The two oldest Mavericks' stared at each other for a moment and then embraced fiercely.

"Ben. Oh, Ben, I've missed you so much." Bentley was surprised to hear the raw emotion in his brother's voice, and he held onto Beauregard as long as he could.

"Me too, Beau. It's been too long." He finally loosened his brother's hold on him and held Beauregard at arm's length. Dani was right, the eldest Maverick looked surprisingly good. "You do look good, you cantankerous old soul. What's your secret?"

"The love of a good woman," Beauregard answered quickly, referring to his relationship with Maude Donovan. Ben had aged some, as had they all, but he still looked like the Ben that Beau remembered.

And then a voice, oh so familiar and yet somehow different, boomed out from inside the coach. "Y'all not interested in your brother? Shall I go back to Loosiana?"

In an instant Bret and Bart were standing at the coach door, and seconds later three grown men were laughing, hugging, and crying. They gripped each other tightly and held on for dear life. The remainder of the Maverick family, perched atop the boardwalk, had never seen any of them quite so out-of-control with happiness.

Finally, Pappy cleared his throat and spoke up. "Breton, Bartley, Beauregard. Can we save the rest of the displays of affection for someplace a bit more private?"

The threesome settled down at the sound of a voice they knew all too well. "Of course, Pappy," Bart answered happily as he began to get the luggage from Milt, the coach driver. Bret eventually broke free and joined him, as Pappy escorted the family members to the waiting buggy. The twins were excited and curious, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over one thing or another, and as soon as Beau helped Dani into the buggy he joined his cousins in moving the bags.

"How much stuff did you bring?" Bret asked after he'd made his third trip to the wagon.

"Dani likes to be prepared for anything," Beau replied sheepishly. The sound of his voice finally made the brothers stop in their tracks.

"Hey, the accent's gone," Bret realized.

"No, it's just different. Now he sounds like a good old southern boy," Bart laughed.

"A sophisticated southern gentleman, you two uncouth Texans. It just kind of evolved."

"Well, evolve yourself over here with that luggage. We've got a whole passel of Maverick's just dying to see you all back at the ranch." Bart lay the last luggage he was carrying into the wagon and climbed on board, and Beau followed suit.

"Get your rears over," Bret called and deposited his suitcases, then scooted into the wagon next to Beau. "Now, this feels right," he proclaimed, as Bart chucked at the horses to follow the buggy. The caravan was off.

XXXXXXXX

Doralice and Ginny were sitting on the front porch of Bart's house drinking sun tea when Maudie came galloping up on her horse Zanzibar. Belle wasn't far behind her on Marigold; the girls were excited and babbling.

"They're here, Momma! They're here!" Maudie squealed at the top of her lungs. Both girls hopped down off their horses and ran up on the wide veranda.

"Calm down, girls. Where are they exactly?" Doralice asked patiently. Maudie plopped down in the rocker next to her while Belle draped herself over her Aunt Ginny.

"About a mile down the road!" she exclaimed excitedly. Beauregard and Grace, having heard the commotion outside, soon appeared from inside the house. Everyone had been indoors having lunch with Lily Mae while the two wives sat contentedly on the porch and enjoyed the solitude. That was all over now.

"They're here?" Beauregard questioned. "Where?"

"Grandpa Ben?" Grace looked around anxiously. She'd been obsessed with meeting her 'Grandpa' Ben ever since she'd heard about the visit.

"They're coming!" Maudie insisted. Inside the house sounds from the other children could be heard. Lily, Bartley and Bodeen were about to be put down for their naps, and Breton strolled out onto the porch to join the 'big' kids. The porch of solitude quickly turned into the porch of chaos and stayed that way until the buggy appeared in the distance, followed closely by the wagon, loaded with luggage and Mavericks. Maudie shrieked and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. The sound of the muffled scream brought the original Maude across the grounds, where she joined the group on the veranda.

There was a low murmur of voices coming from the buggy, but there was a raucous gaggle of voices drifting in from the wagon. Pappy pulled the buggy up to the porch as Bart drove the wagon around the back of the house, where it was easier to unload. It had been agreed that the visitors would spend part of their time staying with Bart's family and part of the time with Bret's.

At the sound of all the voices, another figure emerged from the house. Lily Mae appeared at the front door, and Bentley came across the porch as quickly as he could manage and took his long-time housekeeper in his arms. Lily reciprocated in kind, and the two old friends held each other and laughed, then cried, then laughed again. When they finally broke apart, Bentley urged Dani forward, but before he could make introductions, Dani spoke.

"Lily Mae, I'd know you anywhere. Beau's talked about you with such love and affection over the years, and you're even more beautiful than he described. I'm so happy and proud to meet you." With that she reached out and grabbed Lily Mae's hands in hers and kissed each one in turn.

"Here, Miss Dani, lets' get you introduced and get you a rocker. Beauregard, go into the living room and get Miss Dani a chair." Not knowing which Beauregard she meant, the eight-year-old jumped up and ran inside. By the time he came back, everyone had been introduced to everyone else and they were all laughing. Pappy took the chair from his grandson and set it on the porch so Dani could join the other wives. "Would you like some sun tea?" Lily Mae asked the newest member of the group.

"That would be delightful, Lily Mae. Thank you."

Dani had no sooner finished speaking than a cattle stampede made its way through the house, and Lily was swept off her feet by Dani's husband, who whirled her around and kissed her everywhere on her face that he could find a spot. Once again tears mingled with laughter, and when Beau finally put her down she held him by the shoulders and looked at him. "My little boy," she murmured, and then laughed again.

"Lily Mae, my guiding light," came Beau's reply as he kissed her on the cheek.

She pulled back, looking startled. "Where's my Englishman?"

Another laugh from Beau. "No more, Lily. I am an educated southern gentleman."

That caused laughter among his 'brothers.' "Educated, no. Gentleman, questionable."

Bart interrupted. "That's not fair, Bret. He is southern."

"What happened?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing, Lily. I just lost it over time. You live in Baton Rouge long enough, you sound like you were born there."

"Not quite, darling," Dani corrected him.

"Close enough," Beau answered.

"Is everybody hungry? I have lunch just about finished."

Doralice and Ginny got up and headed for the door. "We're coming in to help you," Ginny declared.

"By all means, let me help, too." That from Dani.

"No, ma'am. You just sit your little butt down out here and drink your tea. We can handle things," Lily insisted, as she followed the ladies inside.

Beau saw his daughter staring at Bart rapturously and couldn't help but tease her. "Abby, you keep looking at your Uncle Bart. Does he have something on his face?"

Abby turned six shades of red, covered her face, and ran in the house. Her father turned to Bart. "You have an admirer."

"Evidently. But you didn't have to embarrass her."

"She's still going to follow you around like a puppy dog." Beau looked down to find a miniature version of Bret clinging to his leg and staring up at him. "And which nephew are you, my beautiful boy?"

The mini-Bret gazed up solemnly. "I Bodeen."

"That's my youngest," Bret explained as he disengaged Bodeen from Beau's leg and swung him up high. "What are you doin' outta bed, young man?" Bodeen let loose with an ear-splitting laugh and clung to his father's neck.

"Company," was the solemn reply.

"You still need to nap. Let's see what we can do about puttin' you back to bed." Bret carried the squealing child back inside. When Ginny and Doralice had followed Lily inside, their two rockers were immediately occupied by Maudie and Benny.

"Are you Maudie or Belle?" Benny asked.

"I'm Maudie. Belle's over on the end of the porch with Beauregard."

"This is gonna get confusing," Benny stated the obvious. "There's two Ben's and three Beau's."

"And two Bret's and two Bart's. We'll work it all out." She paused before asking him a question. "Do you ride?"

"Horses? Well, sure. Do you?"

"Yes. What kind of saddle?"

"I learned on English. But I can ride on your saddles, too. They seem more comfortable."

"Do you wanna ride after lunch?"

He looked at the girl sitting next to him. He would be hard-pressed to guess her age, but she seemed bright and interesting, and she was certainly pretty enough, with long blonde curls and the most fascinating brown eyes . . . besides, he'd like nothing better than to get on a horse and see the ranch. "Sure. I think that'd be a fine idea."

"Lunch, you heathens," Lily Mae yelled, and everyone piled inside. The adventure had begun.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 3 – Surprise, Surprise

"You were awful quiet yesterday, darlin'." The words were whispered while they lay in bed.

"I was just takin' in what it meant to be part of a big family," Maude whispered back as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

"You are part of it," Beauregard insisted.

"I know. I come by that claim honestly." She was thinking, of course, of Doralice and the five grandchildren. Marriage had never been a question or an issue between them. Beauregard had made it clear long ago that he would never marry again; his feelings for the long-deceased Isabelle were still too strong.

"You know I love you." It was a sentiment she didn't often hear from Beau, but he always made her feel it.

"I know. I love you too."

"So there's somethin' I've been thinkin' about for a while."

Maude held her breath. What did that mean? Had he grown tired of her, did he want her to leave? He wouldn't ask her to leave with all the relatives here, would he? And if he did, where would she go?

"Maude . . ." Beau sort of sat up and leaned on his elbow. "I know I'm an old goat. I'm tough and persnickety and hard to get along with. And I have no idea how much time I have left on this earth. But there's somethin' I'd like you to do for me before I die."

He had her full attention now. "What's that, you old persnickety goat?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"But I thought . . . you said . . . ," she was stumbling; she'd never been so surprised in her whole life.

"It doesn't matter what I said. We're too old to live like this. Marry me."

"When?"

"While everybody's here. I'd like Bentley to be my best man."

"You're sure?"

Beauregard snorted. "You've been hangin' around my sons too long, woman. Of course I'm sure. Would I ask you if I wasn't?"

Neither of them said a word until Beau finally lost his patience. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Yes."

"Well, what's your answer?"

Maude giggled. "That's it, Beau. My answer is yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I was serious. I wanna get married while everyone's here. Nothin' big; we can do it right here at the ranch."

"I'm gonna need . . . "

"You got enough women here right now to help you with anything. Put 'em all to work, they'll love it. Doralice should be overjoyed."

They lay in bed for half an hour, content to be holding each other, until a knock on the door interrupted their euphoria. "Grandpa, Grandma, it's Beauregard. Lily says breakfast in twenty minutes. Are you awake?"

Awake they might be, but Grandpa had no intention of leaving bed just yet. "Tell her we'll be there, Beauregard," he called back.

"Yes, sir," his grandson answered, and receding footsteps on the porch could be heard.

"We better get up," Maude insisted gently.

"In a minute," her new fiancé vowed as he began to kiss her in earnest. A few moments later they were once again wrapped in each other's arms, both well aware of the fact that they were going to be late for breakfast. Neither one cared.

XXXXXXXX

"I told them, Momma," Beauregard informed his mother as he came running breathlessly back into the kitchen of his own house.

"Did they hear you?" Doralice questioned her oldest son.

"Yes, ma'am. Grandpa even answered me. Said that he and grandma would be here."

"Belle, go back over to your grandfather's house and tell him no excuses, we expect him and grandma here. Or I'll be forced to come get them."

Belle looked slightly startled, but it wasn't the first time her mother had sent her over as a 'follow-up' to her brother. Not that she doubted Beauregard in the least. It was his grandfather that she didn't trust. If she didn't force the issue, it could be an hour or more before Beauregard and Maude finally showed up.

Belle went out the front door just as Beau and Dani came downstairs. "Good morning, lovely sister-in-law. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Beau. Dani, would you like coffee or tea?"

"Good morning, Doralice. Tea would be lovely, thank you. Is there anything I can help with?" The words were no sooner out of Dani's mouth than Lily Mae appeared with tea and coffee.

"Morning, Lily," Beau took the coffee from Lily and kissed her cheek. "Where's Bart?"

"Oh, goodness, he and Bret were up a long time ago tending to the horses. They should be back anytime now. You two sit down and enjoy yourselves. This may be the only time it's quiet all day."

Ginny came out of the kitchen with a plate of sweet rolls and a cup of coffee that she set in front of her sister-in-law. "Sit down and have some coffee, Doralice, I'll help Lily."

The three adults talked quietly about the ranch for a few minutes before Benny and Abby came tumbling downstairs. Benny grabbed a sweet roll and hastened to the front door, where he found Maudie sitting on the front porch. "Bout time you got up," she teased him. "I thought you were gonna sleep all day."

"Why, what time is it?" he asked his newest friend.

"Almost seven o'clock."

"That's not late, Maudie."

The girl let out a little laugh. "It is on a ranch, Benny. Sorry we didn't get to go ridin' yesterday. We can try after breakfast if you wanna."

He nodded his head vigorously. "I'd like to. We may have to bring Abby with us if she can tear herself away from your . . . " He stopped abruptly.

"Tear herself away from what?" Maudie couldn't imagine what would be so fascinating for her cousin.

"Didn't you see her practically collapse when she met your father? She's got a crush on him."

"On poppy? Why on earth?"

"She thinks he's the most beautiful man she's ever seen."

Maudie giggled. "My poppy? But Uncle Bret's just as pretty. And so is your pa, for that matter. Does she love them, too?"

Benny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just know she practically swooned over your father when she met him, and she's been talking about him ever since."

"That's so . . . weird. Maybe she won't want to come with us. Maybe she can stay and do somethin' with Belle."

"Let's hope."

Maudie looked up just in time to see her father and her uncle striding across the yard between the breeding barn and the house. She took a good look at her two favorite men in the world and realized for the first time how extraordinarily good looking they both were. Maybe Abby's crush wasn't so weird after all. In a moment she was on her feet and met her father at the top of the stairs, where she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What's all this?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say I love you, poppy." She quickly transferred the hug to her uncle. "You too, Uncle Bret."

"Well, good mornin', sunshine. Yes, you can both go out ridin' after breakfast. Abby and Belle, too, if they wanna go. How are you this mornin', Benny?" Bret took the hand the boy offered and shook it vigorously, waiting to see what Benny had to say.

"Uncle Bret, Uncle Bart. I don't think Abby will want to, but we haven't spoken to Belle yet."

As if she'd heard her name, Belle came running out on the porch to join the group. "Buttercup, you want to go ridin' with your sister and cousin after breakfast?"

Belle planted a firm kiss on first her father's cheek, then her uncle's. "No, poppy, I'm gonna stay here with Abby and show her all the new foals. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is, baby. Are you gonna take Beauregard with you?"

Belle started to make a face and then stopped herself. "If he behaves and doesn't try to tell us where to go next."

"Belle, honey, he's only eight years old. He thinks everybody should listen to him." Just then the dinner bell rang and the children scurried inside. "You have that problem?" he asked his brother.

"Not yet," Bret explained. "The boys just kind of follow Gracie around like little chickens. I have the feeling their big sister'll always be the leader."

The brothers turned to head inside but were stopped by a voice they'd heard all their lives. "Breton, Bartley, wait for us." Pappy and Maude were making their way slowly across the yard. "Lily Mae'll skin us alive if we're late."

Bart laughed and shook his head. "No, Pa, she won't. She'll wait until our visitors are gone, and then she'll skin you alive."

"Maybe not," Maude laughed. She had a twinkle in her eye that Bart hadn't seen there for a long time.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothin'," Pappy protested. "Nothin' at all."

"Let's get inside before the food's all gone," Bret suggested. "I remember how Beau used to eat."

"Don't look like he eats that way anymore," Pappy affirmed, having noticed how slim and trim his nephew was looking.

The brothers stepped aside and let Pappy and Maude enter first. This was going to be an unusual morning.


	5. Colton and the Cow Ponies

Chapter 4 – Colton and the Cow Ponies

The children had been fed, except the two sets of twins; they were deemed old enough to eat breakfast with the adults. There were eggs and bacon, biscuits and gravy, fresh milk and homemade peach jam. Talk veered from subject to subject, with Beau the most curious about the creation of the B Bar M Ranch. It seemed odd that the very ground he spent his first few years on should look so different than it did then. When a lull in the conversation finally came, it didn't last long. Beauregard cleared his throat and all eyes turned his way.

"There's somethin' I wanna say, and I'd like you all to let me say it without interruption." He glanced around the table, it was as quiet as a church. "I been mullin' over somethin' for a long, long time, and I've finally come to a decision. There ain't no doubts in my mind, this is somethin' that I'm damn sure of. I swore when Isabelle died that I'd never marry again, and I've abided by that decision all these years. And you all know that I've not lacked for female company. But I never found a woman that came close to what I had with Belle . . . until I met Maude Donovan." Pappy paused, and if it had been quiet before it was deathly still now.

"I lost her once to a younger man, a good man, and I thought that road was closed. But some damn fool murdered the man, and she was alone again. I was afraid I'd hesitated too long, but I finally got up off my butt and did the right thing; the respectable thing. I ain't gonna lose her twice. This mornin' I asked Maude Donovan to become Mrs. Beauregard Maverick, and I'm proud to say she had the good sense to accept."

Stunned silence greeted Pappy's announcement for about ten seconds, and then all hell broke loose. There was clapping and cheering and congratulations everywhere; Doralice jumped up from her chair and embraced her mother as they both wept. Bret and Bart grinned from ear to ear and Bentley hadn't looked this happy in years.

Maudie and Belle jumped up and ran to their grandparents; they were ecstatic. Benny turned to his father. "This is a good thing, isn't it Pa?" Beau nodded his head; at the moment he was too emotional to speak. He knew what a big step this was for his uncle, and he was thrilled the whole family was together for the announcement.

Dani was slightly bewildered by it all, but since everyone was so joyous, she was, too. She'd listened to her husband's tales for years about his Uncle Beauregard and what a curmudgeon he could be, but the man sitting at this table was a sweet, tender man. Maybe he'd been this way all along and deliberately hid his true feelings from the world to protect himself. Whatever the truth, she was happy for him. Since she was sitting next to him, she reached over and squeezed his hand . . . Beauregard raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, giving her a dazzling smile. She felt a little shiver run down her spine, and she smiled back at him.

Lily Mae had gone back into the kitchen for the coffee pot and didn't hear the announcement. When she returned she found a room much changed from when she left, and she asked Bentley what all the commotion was about. "Beauregard finally asked Maude to marry him." Lily was somewhere between ecstatic and overwhelmed. She set the coffee pot on the table and went first to Maude and then Beauregard. She whispered something in Maude's ear and kissed her on the cheek; Maude turned about six shades of red. Then she went to Beauregard, and he stood and wrapped her in his embrace. It was his turn to tell her something, and she smiled and nodded. Whatever it was, it pleased them both.

"Have you set a date, Pappy?" Bret asked.

"Nope, but we want to do it while everyone's here, so I guess we best get at it. Bentley, I'd be obliged if you'd stand up for me."

"I'd be pleased as all get-out," Bentley answered.

"Any idea where you want to do this?" Doralice asked.

"I should think here at the ranch. No reason to be anyplace else," her mother replied.

"Why not right here in the house?" Bart suggested. "It's plenty big enough for everyone. We can get Reverend Miller to come out and perform the ceremony."

"That's a good idea, Bart. But I'm gonna need everyone's help to get ready."

"You know we'll give you all the help we can, Momma. Right, ladies?" Doralice asked. Every female head in the room bobbed up and down.

"Us, too, grandma," Maudie insisted.

"Yes, please," Belle added.

"Can I help, too?" Abby wanted to know. A wedding was always exciting, especially one in your own family, and she wanted to be a part of it, too.

"Of course, sweetheart. We wouldn't exclude you," Maude told her.

"Alright, ladies, let's get these dishes out of here and start planning. Girls, I don't think we need you today. Why don't you go ahead and do whatever you had arranged, and then we'll see where we need you. Gentlemen, go find somethin' to do. There's some youngsters out back that need some attention; how about if all the men pull baby duty this morning? Bart, can you handle that?" Doralice knew what his answer would be . . . he and Bret both loved playing with the little ones.

"Of course, blue eyes. Bret, Beau, help me get some chairs out back, and Pappy and Uncle Ben can sit down and be comfortable while we ride herd on everybody else. Then later this afternoon we'll take everybody around the ranch for a look-see."

Beau turned to his father and whispered, "Bart's gotten to be quite the man in charge, hasn't he?"

"Yep, son, I'd say the natural line of succession skipped right on over your oldest cousin and landed square on the shoulders of his brother."

"Whoever would have thought?" Beau mused.

XXXXXXXX

"Honestly," Benny asked, "you don't expect me to ride a horse named Marigold, do you?"

"Why, what's wrong with Marigold?" Maudie shot back.

"Well . . . it's a girl's name, for one thing."

"And what's wrong with a girl's name?" Maudie asked defiantly.

"Nothin', if it's a girl. I want a horse with a strong name, a solid name, like your Zanzibar."

Maudie decided there was no insult intended and thought for a minute. "How about Colton? He's that chestnut with the blaze over there."

Benny looked to where she was pointing. Now that was the horse for him. "He's a fine looking horse. Can I ride him?"

"Sure, I don't know why not. He's one of the cow ponies that poppy is using around the ranch. Come on, let's get him saddled up."

Fifteen minutes later they were riding out of the barn, headed towards the south pasture. "Pop says this all used to be grandpa's land."

"Uncle Bentley, you mean? It was. When uncle came to live with you, he sold it to poppy and Uncle Bret. Then a big fire swept through here and burned everything to the ground."

"That's terrible!"

Maudie laughed. "Oh no, it worked out well. Saved poppy from having to tear down all the buildings and clear the land. All them and Pauly's crew had to do was clear the debris."

"Who's Pauly?"

"Pauly Wilcox. He and momma got a business of their own, inventin' all kinds of gadgets. Pauly works here full time now; see that little house over yonder? They built that for Pauly and gave it to him with the land he needed for the business. He still manages all the buildings here, and most of the ranch hands. He's like our second cousin, once removed. We can stop over there on our way back."

Benny watched the way Maudie had pointed . . . there was a small house with two or three sheds out back, and a corral to the north. A somewhat diminutive man saw them and waved; Maudie waved back. "That's Pauly."

"Is he a kid?"

The girl laughed again. "Oh, no, Pauly's just on the small side. Don't be fooled by his size; I think Uncle Pauly could lick a wildcat."

"What do they invent?"

"You saw that fancy water pump at the kitchen sink? They invented that. Every house on the ranch has got one. That way nobody has to go outside for fresh water. Besides that they've got all kinds of little gadgets. Next they're workin' on an indoor toilet."

"An indoor toilet? Right inside the house? Wouldn't that stink somethin' awful?"

"I think so, but momma says they're workin' on a way around that. I told you they're creative."

Benny shook his head as they walked along. "Boy, your family is involved in so much different stuff. It must really be interesting to have things changin' all the time."

"I don't pay much attention to most of it. I'm involved with the horses more than anything. And that way I get to spend a lot of time with poppy."

"Why do you call him poppy?"

Maudie looked startled and pulled her horse to a halt. "Why, what else would I call him?"

"Pop, Pa, Daddy, Father, Pappy, even Bart."

After mulling it over, she nudged Zanzibar forward again. "Nope. I'm stickin' with Poppy. It fits him. He's the best Poppy a girl could ever have."

Having gotten a reasonable answer, Benny nodded. He might not understand Maudie's reasoning, but she was happy with it, and that was good enough for him. And the two newest friends rode on towards the south range, where most of this year's crop of cow ponies spent their time. It wasn't the last time they'd head out this way.


	6. Daddy Talk

Chapter 5 – Daddy Talk

It didn't take long for Bret and Bart to get things organized around back. Pappy and Bentley were ensconced in comfortable chairs, another of Pauly and Doralice's designs, in the shade and away from the wild Indians running in the yard. At the moment they appeared to be involved in a game of 'rescue the damsels.' Not that Grace or Lily actually needed rescuing, but they were outnumbered by the boys, and if they wanted to play, they played along.

"Here, boys, quit chasin' the girls around," Bret called as he got Pappy seated.

"Beauregard, what are you all playin', anyway?"

"Rescue the girls, daddy."

"Why not rescue the boys?" Bart asked, laughing.

"Cause there's more of us."

All logic was dispensed with as the dogs came running to join in the fray. "Good lord, how do you stand the noise?" Beau shouted above the cacophony.

"Eh, what'd you say? I can't hear you, there's too much noise," Bret laughed.

"Don't tease the boy like that, Breton. His children are grown, and he doesn't remember what it was like to have little ones around," Pappy chastised his oldest son, grinning as he did so.

"Daddy, daddy, snails," Bodeen begged his father in a language only Bret would understand.

"If Beauregard will take all of you down there," Bret answered.

Bart motioned for his oldest son to come over, and asked him seriously, "Will you keep watch on the little ones? And stay right at the edge of the stream where we can see you?"

"Yes, sir," Beauregard answered solemnly.

"Gracie, you help him," Bret instructed.

Gracie's little head nodded. "Come on Breton, Lily, come with me. Bartley and Bodeen, you go with Beauregard." Breton took Lily's hand and they both followed their cousin. Meanwhile, Beauregard walked slowly with Bartley and Bodeen, and they all headed for the bank of the creek, less than fifty yards from the edge of the properties. All the hounds followed, wagging their tails furiously.

"You've got them pretty well trained, boys. Do they always behave that well?" Bentley questioned.

Bret and Bart looked at each other and broke into fits of laughter. Pappy quickly joined them. "Ben, most of the time they're typical kids. They're on their best behavior right now, and Lord only knows how long that'll last. But they're good kids, especially given what some of 'em have been through."

The three middle-generation Mavericks brought out more chairs, and everyone sat facing the stream at the edge of the clearing, which was really nothing more than a creek. It was still for a few minutes and then Beau brought up what he hoped wouldn't be a sore subject. "I can't get over how much Gracie favors you, Bret."

Bret just grinned. "That's what everybody says. Besides the fact that her father was one of my best friends, we looked alike. That doesn't hurt."

"Does she know?" Beau asked.

"We've told her, but I'm the only daddy she's known and it doesn't seem to matter to her. She's just as much a Maverick as everybody else."

"Bret's a lucky man," Bart reminded everyone.

"Yes, he is. But he's not the only one, Bartley." The use of his full name made Bart grimace.

"You could have given me a better warning about twins, Beau," Bart shot back, chuckling as he did so.

"Wouldn't have done you any good. At least I could tell mine apart."

Pappy couldn't stay out of it. "I think he's got you there, son."

"I could tell them apart," Bart defended himself. "Eventually." There was a long pause before he added, "Besides, Maudie had colic and cried all the time."

"All the time?"

"All the time," Bret insisted. "Except when I held her."

Beau started laughing and couldn't stop. "Was it the dimples?" he finally choked out.

Bret shrugged and Bart threw a rock at Beau. There was a small commotion at the creek, and all heads were instantly paying attention. It turned out to be Miss Betty Lou chasing one of Melody's descendants through the water. "Beauregard!" his father yelled. "Don't let Betty Lou chase the cat!"

"Yes, Pa!"

"That's my namesake," Pappy beamed with pride. "A forty-year-old man in an eight-year old's body."

Bart nodded. "He's been that way his whole life. I wonder just how much affect the kidnappin' had on him."

Bret shook his head. "None, Bart. Remember when he announced he didn't want me to call him Scooter anymore? And that it should be Beauregard? What was he, four? Bartley is four and he has trouble puttin' two sentences together."

"Just like his Uncle Bart?" Bentley inquired.

Bart looked chagrinned. "I think I did alright, Ben, for a boy that wasn't interested in anything but poker and leavin' Little Bend."

"Yes, you did, nephew, and I wasn't tryin' to poke fun at you. Just wanted to point out that because a man's slow and soft-spoken now don't mean he's gonna stay that way. Why, Bartley could be a genius, and a late bloomer besides."

"Bartley ain't no genius, by any means. But he's a sweet-natured child, and he takes good care of Bodeen when Ginny and me are both workin'." Bret was proud of his children and made no attempt to hide his feelings.

"That's the way Breton is with Lily," Bart explained. "Somehow he just knew she needed attention, and he assumed the role."

Beau shook his head and looked thoroughly confused. "I can't believe you two are the same men who sat in my living room when my twins were born. I would've bet everything I owned that neither of you would ever settle down, and just look at you. Married, children everywhere, successful ranchers – I just can't get over it."

"People might've looked at you and thought the same thing, nephew," Pappy reminded everyone softly. "And look how you turned out. What are you doing these days?"

"He's just about the most successful land broker in Baton Rouge," Bentley explained proudly. "Got an office with four people workin' for him. You want to buy or sell any kind of property, with or without buildings on it, Beau's your man."

"Wait," Bart interrupted, "weren't you . . . "

"Yeah," Beau answered honestly, "but it didn't work out. Neither did any of the other things I tried. But then I kinda fell into this by accident . . . and it was like when I helped Jody at the saloon. I was good at it, and I enjoyed it, so I just kept at it. And pretty soon . . . well, there I was with an office and a staff. And a profitable business."

"I'd say we've all done right well for poker players. Agreed?"

There was a low murmur amongst the group; a contented murmur. Little Bodeen came waddling up towards the men, a beatific smile on his face and his hands full of snails. He deposited them at Bret's feet, and Bret started chuckling. He reached out and ruffled Bodeen's hair, laughing as he did so. "That's my boy," he stated proudly.


	7. Whatever She Wants

Chapter 6 – Whatever She Wants

Bret drove the buggy and Bart pointed out the different buildings on the grounds. Ben and Beau marveled at how thoroughly Pauly Wilcox and the boys had converted the land to a working ranch so quickly. "It wasn't quick, Ben, but Pauly got it done," Bart explained. "Him and me sat down and designed most of it, and then we had Bret go over everything to give us his opinion. It seems to have come together nicely."

Even Dani seemed suitably impressed. "It's laid out so well," she remarked.

"I have to admit that I saw another horse ranch south of Claytonville, and I purloined their layout. But still . . ."

"It works," Beauregard interjected.

"That's right," Bret stated. "It works."

"That's all that matters," Beau told them. "How's the business going, anyway?"

"We turned a profit last year. Looks like it'll be even bigger this year," Bart told them with pride.

"It's a beautiful spread," Ben was sincere when he told them that. "You made real good use of the land, boys. I'm sure proud of what you've done with this old place."

"Me, too," Beauregard agreed. "And to think, I tried to talk 'em out of it."

"And we're all grateful that you didn't, Beauregard. Especially since we're all livin' here." It was the first thing Maude said on the trip.

It took more than an hour to drive the ranch and show it all to everyone. None of the children had come along, so the ride was pleasant and peaceful. Bart promised to take the older ones on a trip of their own the next day, and Maudie and Benny had already ridden most of it themselves.

"Benny seems right at home on horseback, Beau. What about Abby?" The question came from Doralice.

"Abby's not much into riding. She prefers English saddle, and she likes the indoors better than the outdoors."

"She reads a lot, and does all sorts of needlework, and is learning to cook. That's where her interests lie," Dani was quick to point out.

"She and Belle should get along fine," Bart told his sister-in-law. "Belle's into all of that kind of stuff."

Bret pulled the buggy up alongside one of the pastures. "Look, that's LuLu with her latest foal. LuLu is a descendant of Blue, the first blue roan we cross-bred with Cantaro. Actually, we didn't cross-breed 'em. Cantaro and Blue decided it was a good idea themselves and started the line. They had minds of their own."

"Blue was the sweetest horse. Cantaro decided she was his girl, and that's all there was to it." Doralice possessed an undying love for the little blue roan mare.

"LuLu is a lot like Blue," Bart said quietly. "Gentle and sweet, she loves everybody. Except she's got a lot more Arabian in her than Blue did."

"I don't mean to bring up a sore spot, but whatever happened to Noble?" Beau questioned.

Bart turned to his brother with a haunted look on his face and had Bret stop the buggy; he climbed down and walked away for a few minutes. When he came back his eyes were shiny. "That stubborn old man. I still miss him, always diggin' in my pockets for an apple." He got back in the buggy, but his voice sounded strained. "I went out to feed the horses one morning and found him on the ground, in his stall. He was already gone by the time I got to him. There'll never be another one like him."

"That's for sure," Bret muttered under his breath. Out loud he told them, "I'm gonna head back to the house now. Lunch should be ready."

"Good, I'm starved," Beau offered. He put his hand on Bart's arm. "Didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"You'd think after all these years I'd be over it."

"Some things you just don't get over, Bart. Obviously Noble is one of them."

XXXXXXXX

"I could sure go for a nap," Beau told no one in particular when lunch was over.

"No naps for you, Beau. I need your help with the children's trip around the ranch." Bart had a slight smirk on his face when he made the statement.

"Really? You can't manage without me?" Beau pleaded.

"Considerin' it's your children that want to see the place?"

Beau looked puzzled. "I thought they were goin' tomorrow."

"They were," Bret explained. "But we've got a buyer comin' in unexpectedly, and the only chance we've got is today."

"Alright, I'll go; give me a minute to change clothes."

"Maudie," Bart called, "get ready. We're goin' in a few minutes. Belle, same for you."

Abby came running out of the girl's bedroom. "Can I go like this, Belle?" she asked her cousin.

"You can, but I wouldn't," Belle answered honestly. "Did you bring a riding skirt? And boots?"

"But we're not riding horses, are we?" Abby questioned out loud.

"No, but knowing Daddy, he'll want us to get out so he can show us some things. Much better in a ridin' skirt than a fancy dress. That's too pretty to get dirty or ruined."

Abby hated to change out of the lacy pink dress she had on. "Are you sure?"

Belle let loose with a good laugh. "If you go dressed like that, I guarantee it. Better safe than sorry."

"Alright, I believe you. Give me a few minutes." There was disappointment in Abby's voice, but she knew when she was defeated. She went back into the bedroom as Maudie was coming out.

"Hey, Abby, you're goin' the wrong way!" Maudie called after her.

"She's goin' to change clothes," Belle explained.

"You ready, Benny?" Maudie questioned as she came around the corner and almost ran over her cousin.

"Yes, ma'am. Ready as I'll ever be," Benny answered with a grin. "I can't wait to see this place through your dad's eyes."

"Come on outside when you're done, sweetheart," Bart told Belle, kissing her on the head and dragging Beau out the front door.

"Can I come, too, Father?" Beauregard pleaded, running after Bart.

It took almost ten minutes for Abby to change clothes, and she and Belle were the last ones out. They crawled up into the back seat of the buggy and everyone was on their way.

Beau played driver while Bart was the tour guide. It wasn't hard for Beau to get around the place, the way everything was laid out. And he had the advantage of seeing it just that morning. Beauregard sat in front between his father and his 'Uncle.' This trip took longer than the one with the adults; Bart had Beau stop every time they came across a baby animal. Abby was fascinated with the tiny goats, who bounced and jumped all over everything. Benny particularly liked the three Arabian-quarter horse foals, especially a dappled chestnut that was just two months old.

Bart and Beau sat in the buggy and watched the two sets of twins lean over the fence and admire the foals. "Which one's your favorite?" Benny asked Maudie.

"Spreckles," Maudie answered without hesitation. "That's LuLu's foal. He's a blue roan, and the sweetest colt we've had here for a long time. Poppy promised I could help train him when he's old enough. He's gonna make somebody a fine mount."

"You mean you won't keep him?" Benny asked incredulously.

"Not if somebody wants to buy him."

"But, but why not?"

"Because this is a ranch, Benny, but it's a business, too. If somebody wants to buy him, that's what we're here for."

"Is that likely to happen?"

"Probably."

The young man could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'll buy him for you."

It was a bold gesture, and Maudie fell a little bit in love with the boy that wanted to do something so nice for her. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet, but I don't think you could afford him."

"Why not?" he asked indignantly.

"Because he's probably gonna cost five hundred dollars or more."

"That much? For that little spindly-legged creature?"

Maudie laughed and explained. "That little spindly-legged creature is part Arabian and part quarter horse. And he's a blue roan, to top it off. Not too many like him in this part of the country."

"Come on, kids. Time to head home," Bart called. He turned to Beau before climbing back into the buggy. "Those two seemed to have hit I off. Is Abby always this quiet?"

Beau nodded. "Just like Dani. She could sit and look out the window for hours. Belle seems to be that way, too."

"She's always just watched and waited, ever since she was a baby. Just the opposite of Maude. Wanted to see what it was all about before she commented on it. Pretty sure of herself when she finally gives you her opinion. I think she's got her heart set on goin' to college."

"Wouldn't that be somethin'?" Beau asked. "A Maverick in college."

"Better watch out, cousin. From what I've seen, you're gonna have one of your own there."

"Abby?"

"Looks that way."

Beau shrugged. "Whatever she wants, Bart. Whatever she wants."


	8. Waiting for Dark

Chapter 7 – Waiting for Dark

The next morning found Beau sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with Bret and Bart, just like the old days. Except it was six o'clock in the morning and they hadn't been up all night playing poker.

"This is extremely odd, you know," Beau pronounced.

"What, bein' up this early?" Bret wondered.

"No, the three of us being together like when we were much younger."

"Have you taught Benny the land business yet?" That question came from Bart as he poured another round of coffee.

"No, and I'm not going to. He's not cut out for it. I was hoping . . . "

Lily Mae walked in with a plate full of sweet rolls. "Don't let me interrupt you, Beau. I can tell there's somethin' on your mind, ain't there?"

"Ah, Lily Mae, you know me too well. Bart, Bret, I was hoping that you might consider letting Benny stay here on the ranch for his last year of school. And spend the time learning what he can from the two of you."

Bret and Bart exchanged looks. "Of course he can," Bret answered, "but why would he want to?"

"It's a long story, but what it amounts to is Dani is dead set on makin' a sissy out of him. The boy wants to be outside, on a horse, not cooped up inside somewhere like his mama wants. He doesn't want to learn the business . . . and I don't blame him. I'd like nothing more than to be running a saloon again . . . those were the happiest working days of my life, in Montana at the Four Mavericks. Don't get me wrong. I love Dani and the life we have in Baton Rouge . . . but I'd rather do almost anything but what I'm doing."

Bart spoke up first. "I'm sorry to hear that, Beau. I know you were real good at the saloon. Why don't you try to get back into one and see what happens?"

"My wife would have a fit. No true gentleman works in a saloon."

"Sorry that you're not here in Little Bend, cousin. Bart could give you a job at Maude's." Bret said it with a smile, but he was dead serious.

"Any chance of you comin' back home?" Bart inquired.

"None. And I would like to go into town tomorrow and see Maude's. Think we can do that?"

"Sure."

"And talk some more about my son."

"Any time you want to. Bret, what time's our buyer comin' today?"

"Sometime after lunch, the telegram said."

"Alright, let's get these ponies ready, shall we?"

Beau perked up considerably. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can. Let's see what we can do in the barn."

The three men, so alike and yet so different, made their way out the back door. Lily Mae sighed, knowing that Beau wasn't exactly a happy man right now, and thanking her lucky stars that Bret and Bart seemed to be.

XXXXXXXX

Harry Cannon was the rancher from Plainview that came to check the stock that the Mavericks' had available for sale. He seemed like a nice enough fellow . . . tall and a bit on the heavy side, with dark brown hair and freckles. He was looking for quarter horses that were part anything that would give them stamina, and he'd heard good things about the foals coming out of the B Bar M. He toured the ranch with the brothers and was interested in half a dozen of the two-year-olds, and two or three of the yearlings.

He stayed for supper with the family and then sat down with Bart, Bret and Doralice to work out the final prices. All totaled, the purchase came to something just over fifty-five hundred dollars, and he promised to be back the next afternoon with the cash.

Ever since they'd moved to the ranch, Little Beauregard made it a habit of saying goodbye to the horses that were being sold. He asked Abby and Belle to walk outside with him. It was a lovely evening, cool and crisp, and they readily agreed. Benny and Maudie had already decided to take a last ride for the night and were in the barn saddling Zanzibar and Colton. "You get to do this every night?" Benny asked.

"Only during the summer," Maudie answered. "Rest of the time it's too cold, or there' too much homework, or it's too dark, or any other excuse momma can find."

"Doesn't she want you to go out by yourself?"

"Nope." Maudie climbed on board Zanzibar. "Only time I can go out is when I go with . . . poppy."

"You do that a lot?"

"Oh yeah. Poppy loves for the two of us to go out as often as possible."

"Just the two of you?" Benny asked.

Maudie shook her head and her hair bounced. It was a delightful effect and resembled a golden halo. "No, anybody that wants to go along is welcome. Most of the time it's Beauregard, or Gracie, or both. She's a good little rider, and Uncle Bret lets her go with us at least two or three times a week. Of course, it doesn't hurt that she and Beauregard are best friends. Usually when he rides, she rides."

"But he's willing to let us go out by ourselves tonight?"

"Sure. We're grown up enough to do that."

"Maudie . . . I never asked you, but how old are you?"

"Ten, almost eleven. What about you?"

' _Wow, she's younger than I thought. But that's okay, she seems older than Abby.'_ Benny swallowed and told her. "Fourteen."

Maudie nodded and looked rather solemn. "That's about what I figured. You seem so . . . mature."

"You do, too."

The girl giggled. "Well, let's take our mature butts out of here before it's too dark to leave."

They mounted their horses and headed out of the barn. Abby, Belle and Beauregard waved at them as they rode out. Spreckles and LuLu watched them go, heading northeast into the woods. The horses weren't the only ones watching them.


	9. Accommodations and Horse Thieves

Chapter 8 – Accommodations and Horse Thieves

"Beau, did you ask your cousins about Benny spending his last year of school here in Little Bend as we discussed?" The question came from Dani; she was sure that the cousins would refuse Beau's request.

"Yes dear, I did."

"And what excuse did they give you for turning you down?"

Beau had been waiting for this moment ever since the subject first came up. He had faith in Bret and Bart; he knew they'd never turn him down. He had no idea why Dani was so sure they would. "Well, my love . . . "

"Yes, dear?"

"They were more than happy to accommodate me."

"That's too . . . they were what?"

"More than happy to accommodate me."

"They . . . said . . . yes?"

"Most certainly."

"And we can just . . . leave him here when we return to Baton Rouge?"

"They were most anxious to assist in any way possible."

"You're . . . sure?"

"Absolutely." Beau tried, he really tried to keep the smirk off his face. But he just couldn't do it.

"Well, I'm . . . "

"Shocked . . . astounded . . . beside yourself?" He suggested.

e suggested

"I just didn't . . . " Dani was flustered. She had readily agreed to the request because she never in a million years expected the Mavericks to agree to it. She just couldn't imagine . . . and now they had. She swallowed her pride and smiled. If they could stand it, she could, too. At least she didn't have to worry about Ben falling in love with someone while he was there; no one of the appropriate age existed in the two families. She had to admit defeat gracefully; after all, she got her way most of the time. And she really did love the man she was married to – she could stand to lose once in a while. "Well, it will be awfully quiet at home this summer."

"Yes, won't it?" Beau turned away and tried not to smile. He knew this was one argument that he was going to win. Oh, how he envied his son. He remembered the last summer he and Bart spent in Little Bend, the summer Bret did his best to get married. He expected Benny to work hard and play hard the rest of the summer, and to do his best in his last year of school in the fall. It took a minute or two before he realized Dani was talking to him.

"I'm going to miss our boy, aren't you?"

Beau shook his head to agree with her. "Sure I'm going to miss him, but I think this will do him a lot of good. It'll do us some good, too. Won't be long he'll be out on his own, so we might as well get used to it. Besides, Abby will still be with us."

"Um, yes, Abby. That's right, Abby will be with us."

Dani was already in bed, and after Beau put his nightshirt on, he joined her. "That gives you a chance to get closer to your daughter."

"I know, and I'm glad for that. I'm just going to miss Benny something awful."

' _I'm sure you are,'_ thought Beau. "I will, too, Dani. We'll learn to live with it."

XXXXXXXX

Benny and Maudie had returned to the ranch some time ago; they put their tack away and gave their mounts a good rubdown. When that was finished they left the barn and wandered outside into the night air; neither one wanted to return to the house just yet.

"I enjoyed the ride," Benny told the girl.

"Me, too," Maudie answered. She stood in front of him, with the moon rising in the sky, and he was sure he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Her hair shined like gold in the night lights, and her brown eyes danced with a fire that took his breath away. He wanted so much to kiss her, but all he kept hearing in his head was her answer when he asked how old she was. ' _Ten, almost eleven.'_ He couldn't kiss a child! But she certainly didn't look like a child, or act like a child, or talk like a child. Just as he had himself convinced that she wasn't a child, a horse whinnied, and he shook his head and backed away from her. What was he doing? He couldn't do that. She was a baby, a ten-year-old, and besides that, she was his cousin!

The spell was broken; he was in his right mind again. "We better go in," he managed to get out, and began walking towards the house. She quickly followed him, not quite sure of what had just happened.

"Will you go again tomorrow night?" she asked, not sure why.

"Maybe," was his reply.

Maudie didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she was sure it was something terrible. One minute he was warm and friendly, and the next he was as cold as ice. She sighed, as confused as any ten year old had a right to be. Boys! Better to stick to horses and riding with Poppy, and stay away from things she didn't understand.

Without warning, Benny stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to the girl following him. "Alright, I'll ride with you tomorrow night."

She caught up with him and they walked into the house side by side. Neither of them understood what they were feeling, but both of them knew this was different from anything they'd felt before. When they got to their bedrooms, Maudie spoke first. "Good night, Benny."

"Good night, Maudie." Both of them went to bed, tired, happy, and confused.

XXXXXXXX

"They've gone inside, Richie." This came from the tall man, astride the bay mare.

"I see that, Jackson." Richie Hampton turned his head only slightly, to glance at Jackson Melrose.

"We can pick and choose, or we can take 'em all."

"We don't want all of 'em, damn it. We only want the crossbreeds."

"Well, it looks like that's everything in the upper pasture and the red barn," Art Decker offered. He was a man in his forties, still trying to make that one big score.

"And the two that're in the small corral. That gives us what, about a dozen?" That was Jackson again.

"Yeah, Jack, just about a dozen," Richie was sure.

"We gonna get 'em tonight?"

Richie shook his head. "No, tomorrow. Just about the same time."

"And we take 'em to Bryce Canyon?"

"That's the plan, boys. Until the Mavericks quit lookin' for 'em."

"Whata you figure, boss, about a week?"

"Yep." Richie turned his horse around. "Just about a week before we can take off for our payday. Come on, let's get outta here before somebody sees us."

The three men turned their horses east, towards Bryce Canyon, and set out at a gallop. Richie Hampton, Jackson Melrose, and Art Decker were horse thieves; but not just any horse thieves. They only stole the very best, and they had an order for the horses the Mavericks were breeding on the B Bar M. They'd been watching and waiting for days, for the right time to swoop in and steal just what the rancher in Kansas was willing to pay for. And make a tidy sum doing it.


	10. Lunch at Mamacita's

Chapter 9 – Lunch at Mamacita's

"Sawyer sure does make a good breakfast," Beau remarked as he finished another mouthful.

"That she does," Bret replied.

"Weren't you sweet on her at one time?" Beau asked.

"He was," Bart replied. "But he broke her heart and she never married."

"I did not break her heart," Bret protested. "I liked her, but that's as far as it went. Her not bein' married is her choice, not mine."

"Some redhead probably caught his eye," Bart laughed.

The three Maverick boys, no longer boys, sat in Sawyer's Café and finished their breakfast. It had been a long time since they were together like this, and they were in no hurry to rush through the meal. They chatted with some of the townsfolk who recognized Beau and shared a cup of coffee with Dave Parker, the sheriff. Finally, they could stall no more and they paid the bill and left, walking down the boardwalk to Maude's saloon. It was early and the only one there was Tommy Hatcher, who'd just taken over as head bartender. "Howdy Boss, Mr. Bret. This must be Mr. Beau. I've heard so much about you, I'm awful glad to meet you," and he stuck out his hand to shake Beau's hand. "Coffee, gentlemen? I've got a fresh pot ready for y'all and Evan and Billy should be in any minute with sweet rolls."

"Can you bring everything back to my office, Tommy?" Bart asked.

"No problem, boss. I'll be there as soon as Evan gets here with the goodies."

Evan Sunday's bakery had grown by leaps and bounds over the years, but Evan still faithfully delivered sweet rolls to the saloon every morning when she walked Billy to work. Billy Sunday remained the General Manager of Maude's, and Bart couldn't have found a better man to run the place. The three men trailed back to the office Bart kept there and found seats, then waited for Tommy to bring the coffee and sweet rolls. "The old girl sure looks good," Beau remarked.

"She's been well taken care of over the years," Bret reminded him. "Bart's always treated this place like a lover."

"You better believe it. She's been damn good to all of us over the years."

"Do you ever wish you'd stayed in Montana? The Four Mavericks was yours for the taking, you know."

Bart shook his head. "No, Beau, it was just too damn cold up there. And there were too many bad memories."

"Travis Cole's been gone for a long time, Bart."

"Is the jail still there?" Bart asked.

"You know it is."

"And the gallows?" Bart had been wrongly convicted of murder and sentenced to hang; he'd watched them build the gallows from his jail cell.

"No. They tore that down a long time ago."

"Still too many bad memories."

They sat in silence for several minutes and let the mood lighten before there was a knock at the door and Tommy entered, carrying a tray loaded with coffee, cups, and sweet rolls. "Gentlemen, refreshments have arrived."

"Ah, I never could resist Evan's sweet rolls, no matter how full I was," Bart remarked laughingly as he reached for one. "Doralice tried to make them at home and couldn't quite get the hang of it."

"Yeah, you don't need any sweet rolls at home, Brother Bart."

"Neither do you, Brother Bret."

Beau just laughed at the two of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Bout time you got here," Richie chastised Bill Collins as he rode into camp later that afternoon.

"I told you I'd be late," Bill shot back at him as he climbed down off the black gelding. "I'm surprised I got here this early in the day. You got any coffee? I could sure use some."

"Yeah, we got a whole pot Jackson just made fresh. Come on and grab a cup, and I'll fill you in on the details."

Two cups of coffee later, Richie had brought Bill up to date on the plan to raid the B Bar M Ranch. "Is that all there is worth takin'?"

"That's all in the way if crossbreeds," Richie answered.

"What else is there?" Bill pushed.

"Why, what have you got in mind?"

"Who are they usin' for stud?"

Richie shook his head. "I don't know."

"Gotta be a pure-blooded Arabian, don't it?" Bill was thinking about three steps ahead of Richie.

"Yeah, but whoever it is, they've got him under lock and key."

"What about second stringers?"

Richie hadn't thought of those since there were only two other men with him at the time. Now that Bill had finally arrived, they could pick up the pure-bred quarter horses, too. That would give them another two dozen or so horses; probably another ten or twelve thousand dollars. "Sure, we can get them too, now that you're here."

"And it's just the two kids ridin' at night? None of the adults go out?"

"No, just the boy and girl. And they're always in before dark."

"Good. As soon as they're in the house, we'll start."

Now all they had to do the rest of the day was sleep. And once it got dark and the kids were inside . . .

XXXXXXXX

The four ladies sat on the porch and drank lemonade and watched the sun begin its descent in the sky; three ladies drank lemonade and the fourth her usual brandy. Supper was over and the men were at Bret's house looking at some new contraption Doralice and Pauly had just installed in Ginny's kitchen.

"What do you say we take the buggy into town tomorrow?" Doralice proposed.

"Say, that's not a bad idea. The men had their turn today," Ginny laughed.

"That would be nice," Dani agreed. "It looked like a nice place to visit."

"We can go in and have coffee at Sawyer's, then go shopping," Maude suggested.

"And have lunch at Mamacita's. We have to eat at Mamacita's, Dani. It's the best Mexican food for a hundred miles." The café was now owned by Maria Elena, Mamacita's youngest daughter, who used to be the nanny to the twins when they were little.

"And if we're not done shopping, we'll do some more after lunch."

"And before we come home we can have tea and scones at The Sunday Bakery," Ginny reminded them.

"It sounds heavenly," Dani smiled.

"I've got an idea. If we go in early enough, I can show you Maude's before the saloon is open. I bet you've never been inside a saloon, have you, Dani?" Maude had a gleam in her eye.

"No, I haven't. Oooh, that would be delightful and wicked. But we can't tell the men." Dani almost giggled.

"Honey, you're the only one that's never been inside a saloon. It's nothin' new for us," Doralice chuckled. "I was practically raised in one."

"And I'm the one that raised her," Maude added.

"And I worked undercover in a saloon in Kansas City," Ginny added.

"Oh, my," was the only thing that Dani could say.

"Look, there's Benny and Maudie. Time for us to go in. Let's get up at sunrise ad hitch up the buggy, then we'll head for Little Bend," Doralice proposed.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Okay."

"See you in the morning, ladies."


	11. Disappearing Act

Chapter 10 – Disappearing Act

"Benny?"

"Yes, Maudie?"

"I feel funny. Like we're being watched or somethin'."

"You're imagining things," Benny told her.

"No, really. I feel like we're bein' watched."

"There ain't nobody out here but the trees, Maudie."

"Don't make fun of me, Benny. Somebody's watchin' us."

Benny shook his head and laughed. "The horses, maybe ."

Maudie was not amused. "You go right ahead and laugh at me, Bentley Jenson Maverick, but my poppy told me when I get a feelin' in my gut, that I should trust it. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm goin' back to the ranch because somebody's watchin' us." And Maudie turned Zanzibar around and headed back to the B Bar M.

Benny pulled Colton to a stop. He didn't hear anything, and he didn't feel anything, but he trusted Maudie's instincts. He swung his horse around and headed off after the girl at a canter. He wasn't gonna take any chances. "Hey, Maudie, wait for me," he called, doing his best to catch up with her. It didn't take long until they were once again riding side by side.

"I thought you didn't believe me," she huffed.

"I ain't takin' any chances."

"Smart boy," she mumbled under her breath.

Of course, Maudie was right, they were being watched, by Richie, Jackson, Art and Bill. "Headin' back a little early, ain't they?" Bill guessed.

"Seems that way," Richie murmured.

The rustlers followed the two youngsters at a discreet distance, making sure they stayed out of sight all the way back home. When Zanzibar and Colton headed into the barn, Bill was ready to take off, but Richie stopped him. "Not until they walk into the house."

It was almost an hour later before the horses had been groomed, fed and watered, and the boy and girl were headed inside. The men were still over at Bret's house, having started a poker game, and the women were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and eating cake when Benny and Maudie walked in. "You're early tonight, aren't you?" Doralice asked.

"A little bit. Maudie thought . . ."

"Never mind what I thought. Obviously I was wrong." Maude had just finished talking when everything outside became deathly quiet for a split second, followed by unexpected sounds – whinnying and barking; frantic hoof beats stampeding east, away from the ranch. The occupants of the house froze for just moments before Maudie let up a great cry and ran for the door, Benny right behind her. It took seconds longer for Doralice and Ginny to follow.

The girl and boy sprinted for the barn as the last of the horses in the corrals disappeared into the woods. "Stop! Bring them back!" Maudie cried as she rushed for Zanzibar's stall. It was empty, as was every other stall in the barn. She dashed back out, towards the breeding barn, and found one mare in the far corner that had been missed and stood with a perplexed expression on her face. Maudie grabbed a bridle and hurriedly put it on the animal, while Benny flung open the gate. There was no time for a saddle and the girl scrambled up on the mare, with the boy clambering up behind her. They could hear the women screaming as they came roaring out of the barn, and Maudie caught a fleeting glimpse of her father and uncles running from Bret's house towards the empty barns. It was no use, there was no time for them to stop and explain. She pointed the mare in the direction the horses had gone, and they disappeared into the trees.

XXXXXXXX

The rustler's headed the herd towards Bryce Canyon, unaware there were two children following them. Richie was sure they'd gotten all the horses close enough to the house to prevent anyone from giving immediate chase, and felt reasonably certain they would be long gone before there was anyone on their trail.

Back at the B Bar M, a frantic search was underway for a horse, any horse, and the men finally came to the conclusion that the only mounts left were in the far pasture. Bart and Beau ran for it as best they could carrying saddles and bridles, while Bret gathered everyone in Bart's house. It would be easier to protect them if they were all in one location, should the need arise.

The herd wasn't hard to trail; Richie and the boys were making no attempt to cover their tracks. There was no need to do so; no one was following them. Or so they thought. They'd decided at the last minute to take every horse they could find, and the size of the herd was slowing them down. That and the fact they now had half a dozen foals with them, including Spreckles, and some of the younger ones were having a hard time keeping up. By the time they got to the Canyon, they were within sight of Maudie and Benny.

"What do we do now?" Maudie whispered to the boy behind her.

"I don't know. Just watch 'em for a while, I guess. See if they go anywhere else," he whispered back. "Let's hide behind those rocks." Benny pointed at a large outcropping of boulders to the west of the canyon entrance. "That way we can keep an eye on them."

"Alright, but let's get down and walk Dusty over there."

Benny slid off the horse and then helped Maudie down. They did their best to stay out of sight and soon were hidden where they could see but not be seen. Now all they could do was sit and wait.

XXXXXXXX

"Looks like they're headed towards Bryce Canyon," Bart told his cousin. "And the kids are followin' them."

"Why, in heaven's name?" pleaded Beau. "Don't they know how dangerous it is?"

"That's the last thing they're thinkin' about, Beau. All they know is somebody stole our horses and they're tryin' to get 'em back. It's up to us to rescue the whole bunch of 'em."

Beau let out a big sigh and bowed his head. "I just need 'em to be safe, that's all. If anything happens to either one of them . . ."

"It won't," Bart stated firmly. "It won't."

They rode on in silence for another forty-five minutes before Bart stopped again. "They've gotta be close around here. That's Bryce Canyon up ahead. Looks like they stopped and then headed towards those rocks. That's probably where they're hidin.' You stay here, I'm goin' in after 'em."

Beau nodded and drew his gun. "Be careful. I don't want to explain why I came back without you."

"Don't worry about that, just get the kids outta here." Bart dismounted and led his horse over towards the stand of boulders.

When Bart got within sight of Benny the boy nudged Maudie and, without thinking, she burst out with "Poppy!" It was enough to cause her horse to snort loudly, and Bart to look down and see the children. Art Decker heard the noise and let out a yell.

"Look out!"

It was enough of a warning to set everything in motion. Collins was near the mouth of the canyon; he wheeled his horse around and came barreling over, firing wildly in the direction Decker's warning had emanated from. There was a dull 'oof' sound and Benny and Maudie came racing out from behind the rocks, urging Dusty on as fast as she would go, straight at Beau. Benny glanced around quickly and saw Bart's horse heading down into the canyon, riderless. There was no Bart in sight.

 **Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter first today, so I had to post two chapters to straighten it out. The right chapters are in the right order now.**


	12. Dear God

Chapter 11 – Dear God

Benny heard the faintest sound, and he looked up to see Bart Maverick picking his way through the underbrush towards their hiding place. Out of habit he nudged Maudie and realized just as she squealed "Poppy!" that he shouldn't have done that. Dusty snorted, and one of the rustlers yelled a warning; suddenly there were bullets flying everywhere. Benny and Bart locked eyes for half a second and then the boy pulled himself up on the horse behind the girl. He heard an 'oof' sound, followed by a loud 'thud' and glanced back quickly enough to see Bart's horse running for the bowels of the canyon, his saddle empty. He couldn't see anymore, his complete attention was focused on holding on to Maudie for dear life. They flew past Beau, and his father took off at a gallop, protecting their rear and returning the fire of the rustlers rapidly losing ground on them.

Maudie turned the mare into a thick stand of trees and pulled her up sharp, while Beau was able to skid into the same cover just in time for Decker and Collins to miss them. Both horses stood stiff and quiet while the rustlers passed them by. A few minutes later the outlaws returned, one berating the other for letting them get away. When Art and Bill were out of earshot, Benny realized Maudie was sobbing. Beau rode up alongside them and urged them forward. "Come on, I have to get you home."

"Daddy," she cried. "We have to go back for Daddy."

Beau looked at his son. "Did you see Bart?"

Benny shook his head. "Uncle Bart's . . . dead, Pa. His horse was running down the canyon . . . by himself."

Beau tried to keep the anguish out of his voice, but he wasn't successful. "How do you . . . how do you know that?"

"I heard him hit . . . and saw his horse runnin' away with an empty saddle."

"Noooooo," Maudie moaned. "He can't be. Daddy can't be dead."

"Come on, I'm . . . takin' you home."

"Uncle Beau . . . " Maudie wailed.

"I'll take your Uncle Bret and go back for . . . him. But I'm taking you home first."

It was a miserable trip back to the B Bar M, with Maudie crying the whole way. All Beau could keep thinking was ' _Bart can't be dead. He can't be dead.'_

Everyone came running out of the house when they saw the riders approaching. There was laughing and yelling that died down ever so slowly as Maudie folded herself into her mother's arms, and the only sound left was her sobbing. Doralice looked straight at Beau. "Where is he, Beau? Where's Bart?"

"Benny . . . Benny said Bart was hit. He's dead, Doralice."

Doralice stared back at Beau and shook her head. "Did you see him, Beau? Did you see him dead?"

"No." It was loud and firm, and it came from Bret. "No, he's not. You're mistaken, Benny. I'd know if he was gone."

"Bret . . . "

"Water the horses. We'll give them an hour's rest, then we're goin' back out to find my brother."

"Alright," Beau agreed. "Alright, I'll go. I don't want him gone any more than you do."

"Uncle Bret," Benny protested. "I heard the gunshot, and I heard him hit the ground. Uncle Bart's . . . Uncle Bart's dead."

"No, Benny. Just because you heard him fall doesn't mean he's gone. We're goin' out after him."

XXXXXXXX

A little less than an hour later the horses were saddled and ready to go. Pappy stood next to Bret, silent but with a hand on his eldest son's arm. "I know, Pappy, I'll bring him home."

"Please, Bret. I . . . I need my boy."

"Beau, you ready?"

Beau nodded. "Let's go."

The cousins mounted and headed back out towards Bryce Canyon. They rode for almost an hour in silence, lost in their own thoughts and prayers that they'd find Bart injured but alive. As they approached the canyon, both men dismounted and led their horses into the rock enclosure where Bart had last been seen. The area was deserted; the rustlers had moved the stolen horses further north.

There was blood on the ground, and plenty of it, but no body and no sign of a freshly dug grave. They followed the blood trail, down into the canyon, but it came to a sudden halt about fifty yards further on. Bret looked up when he reached the end of it. "He ain't dead, Beau."

"Dead bodies quit bleeding, Bret."

Bret glared at his cousin. "Why would they carry a dead body with them? They'd bury it. I ain't seen no grave, have you?"

Beau had to admit Bret had a point. "Look, this isn't gonna get the horses back. I'm going to double back into Little Bend and get the sheriff to form a posse. You keep following the trail and we'll catch up with you. And if you find them, don't try and be a hero."

Bret nodded and kept following the trail of the horses; Beau turned his mount toward Little Bend.

XXXXXXXX

Doralice found her oldest child in the bedroom, crying. "Maudie, honey, you're gonna make yourself sick. Please stop." Doralice pulled the hair out of her daughter's eyes and found herself with two armful's of little girl.

"It's my fault, momma. I looked up and saw him, and called out 'Poppy!' And they heard me and started shootin'! If he's dead, it's my fault! Oh, momma, I killed him!"

"Shhh! It's alright, Maudie. You didn't kill him. He's not dead. I just know it, he's not dead." And Doralice rocked her little girl until Maudie fell sound asleep. Meanwhile, big tears rolled quietly down Doralice's cheeks. She prayed to God she was right.

XXXXXXXX

"Beauregard, you haven't heard a word I've said," Maude told the man she was going to marry.

Beauregard turned his head and stared blankly at his fiancé. "What?" They were lying in bed together, trying to take a nap, when Maude realized why he hadn't heard her. She wrapped him in her arms and rocked him gently, much the way her daughter had rocked her granddaughter. He never made a sound but she felt his shoulders shake, and she did her best to comfort him. She knew exactly how he felt; she could still remember the nights she'd cried herself to sleep when Doralice was in Mexico, about to be hanged, and there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of losing her beloved child.

"Shhh! It's alright, Beauregard. Bret will bring him home. One way or the other, Bret will bring him home." She prayed to God she was right.

XXXXXXXX

Benny had been wandering around the house all afternoon, trying to locate a spot where he could find some comfort. He'd just about given up when he discovered Belle and Abby down by the creek bank, asleep in each other's arms, big tear-stained faces on each other's shoulders. They heard him at the same time, and both sat up just as he lowered himself into the grass next to them. All three stared at each other and burst into tears, each one crying at the thought of losing a beloved uncle or father. They tried to soothe each other's pain and prayed to God that Bart would be found alive.

XXXXXXXX

Beauregard found his brother and sister, Breton and Lily in Lily's bed, with their arms around each other, sound asleep. Beauregard knelt down next to the bed and prayed to God. "Please let Daddy be alright. Breton and Lily need him; I need him. Dear God, we all love him and want him back. Please. I promise to be on my best behavior for as long as I can last. Amen."

XXXXXXXX

Ginny lay in bed with Grace in her arms and Bartley and Bodeen scrunched up against her back. All four had drifted off to sleep while Ginny prayed out loud, "Dear Lord and Savior, please help Bret to find Bart alive. I don't want to think what might happen to my husband if he lost his brother. These three little children need their Daddy, and their Daddy needs his brother. And I need my friend. Please, God."

XXXXXXXX

Lily Mae sat at the kitchen table and drank coffee all afternoon, murmuring one prayer after another. She prayed for strength for Bret and Beau, for healing powers for Bart, and for peace and comfort for _'Mr. B.'_ "Please take care of my boy, and bring him home to us safely. We all need him here with us, God. Protect him until he can be found. It's the only thing this old woman asks."


	13. The Blame Game

Chapter 12 – The Blame Game

"Poppy!" Maudie cried, and Art Decker heard and let out a yell.

"Look out!"

It was enough of a warning to set everything in motion. Collins was near the mouth of the canyon; he wheeled his horse around and came barreling over, firing wildly in the direction Decker's warning had come from. One of the bullets headed straight for Bart and caught him square in the shoulder, toppling him head first off of his horse. He hit the ground with an awful 'thud' and the air was knocked clean out of him, and he drifted immediately into unconsciousness.

Beau and the kids had too much of a head start on Collins and Decker, and the rustlers finally gave up the chase and returned to the starting point of their pursuit, with one small exception . . . they now had an injured man on their hands. "Is he dead?" Collins asked, as Decker climbed down off his horse.

Decker could see the rising and falling of Bart's chest. "Nope," the rustler answered. "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him there."

"He'll die, " Decker was sure of that. He'd seen enough men bleed out to know the future for the wounded man.

"So what? He ain't our problem."

"It was his kid that yelled."

"Like I said, so what? He ain't our problem."

"She'll carry that around with her for the rest of her life."

Collins was trying to figure out why Decker cared. "So?"

"I got a kid of my own, and it'd destroy her."

"We stole his horses. That didn't bother you. What'a you care about his kid?"

Decker picked up the injured man and laid him across the saddle, then climbed up behind him. "I ain't leavin' him here to bleed to death."

Collins shook his head. "I oughta shoot you and leave you both here."

Decker turned his horse towards Granbury, the next place they were headed for. "I got some friends, got a little farm north of town. If he's still alive when we get there, I'll leave him there. If he ain't . . ."

"And if he's alive he'll know what we look like, and you'll hang right along with the rest of us."

"He couldn't have seen us, Art. He ain't gonna have no way to identify us. And the DuPonts owe me. They'll tell him they found him on the road. He won't never know any difference."

Collins shook his head again and waited until Decker was riding in front of him, then reached for his gun. The safest thing he could do was shoot Decker and dump the rancher. He had the Colt hallway out of its holster when something stopped him, and he let the gun slide back down. "Crazy damn fool," he muttered, and he wasn't sure if he was talking about Decker or himself.

XXXXXXXX

Bret had been riding about an hour when the rains hit. They showed up out of nowhere and brought thunder and lightning with them, and he was forced to take shelter in a small grove of trees and wait it out. It rained the rest of the day and most of the night, and by the time it stopped there was nothing left of the trail he'd been following. Bret was left to play a hunch and keep heading towards Fort Worth. With any luck Beau had gotten Dave Parker to form a posse and they were headed in the same direction.

Bret was running on pure instinct. Much as he had the year he spent looking for Bart when everyone believed his brother dead, there was something telling him that wasn't true. He kept going, knowing somewhere deep inside that Bart was still alive. With everything they'd been through, Bret couldn't believe he'd lose his brother now. He held out hope of finding Bart and bringing him home.

He stopped in Granbury for supplies and then headed towards Fort Worth. He went right past the little farm that was six miles northwest of the town, never for one moment suspecting how close he was to finding the man he was searching for. Two days later the Little Bend posse caught up with the older Maverick brother, and they hurried towards Fort Worth, aware of the fact that in all probability, that's where the B Bar M horses were headed.

XXXXXXXX

Doralice had done everything in her power to keep her daughter's hopes up, but Maudie was certain that her father was dead and she was responsible. Even worse, after hearing exactly what had happened, Belle blamed her sister and refused to have anything to do with her. Beauregard was more understanding, but he was silent and despondent. Breton sat in his room all day and stared out the window, and Lily simply didn't understand.

An air of gloom hung over every aspect of the ranch. Benny found Maudie curled up in the barn, with one of the hounds wrapped around her. He sat down next to her and tried to cheer her up, all to no avail.

"It's a good sign that nobodies come back. That means they haven't found him yet."

She sat up and shook her head. "No, it just means they haven't found his body."

"Why are you so certain he's dead?"

"Because it's my fault. I loved him so much and I killed him. And I'll never forgive myself."

"You didn't kill him, Maudie."

"Yes, Benny, I did." She paused and took a deep breath. "Belle won't talk to me, and I don't blame her."

"I'm as much to blame as you are. If I hadn't nudged you, you wouldn't have cried out for him."

"Stop it, you two. It's not your fault." Doralice had appeared in the doorway of the barn; she'd spent the last hour looking for her daughter. "Bret will find him and bring him back to us. I know he will."

"I wish I could believe you, Momma."

Doralice walked over to her daughter and helped her stand up. "Have I ever lied to you, Maudie?"

"No, ma'am."

"See? I'm not about to start now. Come inside with me and help me with supper."

"Where's Lily Mae?"

"Lily Mae doesn't feel well. She's in bed. I need your help. You too, Benny. Come with us."

"See, Lily Mae thinks Daddy's dead, too. She's grieving for him."

"Maudie, not another word about your father being dead and it being your fault. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, no matter what happened. Both of you, come with me."

Reluctantly, the boy and girl followed Doralice inside. If she couldn't keep Maudie from wailing about killing her father, she could keep her so busy that there would be no time to think. And maybe she'd stop blaming herself. God knows Doralice couldn't stand to hear any more of it. Especially since she didn't believe it.


	14. What a Fool Believes

Chapter 13 – What a Fool Believes

"That's their farm," Art Decker pointed the little spread out to Bill Collins. "And he's still breathin'."

"Alright, the herds up ahead. Richie's got 'em settled in that valley about a mile southeast of here. You do whatever it is you're gonna do and meet us when you're done." With that, Collins wheeled the black gelding away and headed for the valley.

Decker rode down the hill to the little cabin and slid down off his horse. To be honest, he was surprised that the rancher was still alive. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps; when the door flew open, Jean DuPont was standing in front of him. "Hello, Art."

"Hey, Jean, I need your help. I got an injured man here that needs takin' care of."

"What's wrong with him? He ain't contagious, is he?" Jean peered out warily.

"Injured, not sick. Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"One of your so-called 'friends'?"

Decker slid the man off his horse and carried him inside. "No, he ain't one of my friends. He's an innocent bystander. You got someplace I can put him?"

"That bedroom on the right. You sure this ain't no outlaw?"

"I promise. He don't know who I am and I don't know who he is."

The woman hurried in to see what kind of shape the man was in, and wasn't pleased by what she found. "Surprised he didn't bleed to death. How long you been ridin' like that?"

"Long enough. Just do what you can for him, would ya?"

"I will. If he ain't one of your friends, what are you tryin' to save his life for?"

"I don't know, Jean. I been askin' that myself. I just couldn't go off and leave him." He pulled some money out of his pocket. "Look, here's ten dollars. In case you need medicine or somethin', alright?"

"Are you leavin'?" she asked, as she looked up from the bed.

"Yeah, I gotta go. We're all square now, okay? Just tell him you and Clay found him somewhere. I picked him up in Bryce Canyon, so anywhere between. And don't tell him nothin' about me." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head. "Thanks, Sis. Take good care of him."

"You sure you don't know this man?"

"Well, I sorta do. We stole his horses."

"Get outta here, Art. That's more than I wanted to know."

She watched him turn around and leave, then shifted her attention to the man lying in bed. Clay wouldn't be happy knowing that Art had been here, but what was she supposed to do with the man he'd brought that needed help? Art insisted he wasn't one of the gang and he certainly required medical attention. A bullet had passed right through his shoulder and he'd lost God only knows how much blood. The wound didn't look infected . . . yet, but it was only a matter of time.

She set about cleaning and bandaging the shoulder, then she washed his face. He was a handsome man, around forty, with dark brown hair streaked with silver. He was no farmer, that was for sure; she could tell by the manicured hands and the quality of the clothing he wore. He had no wallet or identification of any kind, except for a gold wedding ring. She'd just have to wait until he woke up to find out who he was.

The front door opened and closed again. "Clay?" she called.

"Yeah, it's me. I saw your brother riding away. What did he want?" His question was answered as soon as he walked into the room. "One of his?"

She shook her head. "He says not. Got no identification on him. Art said he was an innocent bystander. He left me money for medicine. Help me get some water down him, would you?"

Clay walked to the head of the bed and lifted the stranger up so that Jean could pour some water down his throat. His eyelids struggled to open but he was unsuccessful, and he lapsed back into unconsciousness. "Guess we just have to wait until he's ready. When was he shot?"

"Art didn't say. Told me they stole this man's horses. That's all he did say, except he didn't know why but he couldn't leave the man to die."

Clay looked at his wife. "Do you believe him?"

Jean cocked her head sideways. "I do, Clay. For some reason I do."

XXXXXXXX

"What in the hell took you so long to catch up?" Richie demanded.

"I . . . uh, we . . ." Art Decker tried to explain.

"My horse threw a shoe," Collins interrupted. "We had to stop in Granbury and get it fixed."

"Oh, why didn't you say so." Richie walked back to the campfire and sat down.

"What was that for?" Art pulled Collins aside and demanded.

"That was to keep both of our asses out of the fire," Collins said flatly. "He'd have had both our heads if you told him what you did. Richie don't ever need to know anything about it."

"Alright. Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for me."

"Thanks anyway."

"When you two ladies are done chattin', come over and we'll go over the plan," Richie yelled out.

XXXXXXXX

"I'll lay odds they ain't gonna sell all those ponies in Fort Worth," Bret was thinking out loud.

"You think they got an order for the cross-breeds elsewhere?" Dave Parker asked.

"I do. That's the only thing that would make takin' all of 'em a good idea."

"Auction starts tomorrow. That means they're around here somewhere, just waitin'."

"Bret."

"Yes, Beau."

"If Bart's alive, where is he?"

The answer came back without hesitation. "With the rustlers."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know he ain't dead." Bret turned and stalked away from his cousin.

Parker looked at Beau. "You think he's dead, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know what that would do to this family, don't you?"

"Yes, Dave, I know. But why would the rustlers keep him alive? And even if he wasn't hit, why would they take him with them? Just so they could kill him later?"

"Maybe they're holdin' him for ransom?"

Beau snorted. "Do you really believe that?"

Dave shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"Then you have to come to the same conclusion I came to . . . Cousin Bart is dead."

' _Dear God, I hope not,'_ Dave Parker thought.


	15. No More Tears

Chapter 14 – No More Tears

"How is he this morning?" Clay DuPont asked his wife.

"Still unconscious, if that's what you mean. Seems to be a little feverish, too. I tried to get some more water down him, but a swallow or two was all he could manage."

"You got any of that aspirin left over from the last time I was sick?"

Jean shook her head. "I already looked. There ain't none there. There's a swallow or two of laudanum, we can give him that if you'll help."

"Sure. Maybe I can ride into town today and get some more of that stuff from Doc Hastings." Clay figured if the man had been left in their care, they should do everything they could to help him.

"Laudanum. That ain't a bad idea. Let's go give it to him, and then I'll make you some breakfast."

"Alright. Coffee's on. Let's go."

It only took a minute or two to get the stranger to swallow the medicine. Once again his eyelids fluttered, and the DuPont's really thought this time he just might wake up . . .but the activity ceased after a few seconds, and the man lay deathly still once more.

"Well, I guess he just ain't ready. Come on, fried eggs and bacon this morning?"

As the husband and wife left the bedroom, the man in the bed's eyes popped open and reflected fear and panic for a few seconds, before unconsciousness overtook him again.

XXXXXXXX

Richie and Jackson cut the dozen purebred Morgan horses out of the herd and headed towards Fort Worth. Decker and Collins were left with the Arabians and the crossbreeds, including LuLu and Spreckles, while Hampton and Melrose went into town to make some money. They had no idea half-a-dozen men were waiting for them, including one of the ponies owners.

The posse took up places along the fence, waiting for Bret to give them the sign that he'd spotted his horses. They ran through three different herds for sale before Bret saw one of the Morgans. He waited until he'd seen a few more of the B Bar M animals, then he took off his hat and wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve, the pre-arranged signal. Dave Parker jumped down from the fence, into the auction ring, and called out, "You there with the horse on the rope. You're under arrest for horse theft. These animals are not for sale, gentlemen, they were stolen. Jerry, grab that fella tryin' to run away. Let's get ropes on all of 'em and get 'em out of the ring."

It was chaos for a few minutes until all of the horses were rounded up and the outlaws were handcuffed. "Where's the rest of 'em?" Parker demanded of Richie.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Richie answered sarcastically.

"And where's my brother?" Bret got up in Richie's face, demanding his brother's whereabouts.

"I don't know nothin' about no brother."

"You liar. I oughta . . . "

Jackson spoke up. "He's tellin' you the truth. Neither one of us knows nothin' about no brother."

Beau pulled Bret away from Richie. "Do you believe me now, Bret?"

"Where's the rest of your people?" Parker questioned.

"Don't know what you're talkin' bout, Law Dog."

"Jerry, Lawton, stay with these two and the horses. The rest of you come with me."

Parker took Bret and the men and headed south. They rode about two miles before they heard horses, and Dave and Bret dismounted and walked through the trees until they could see the rest of the herd. There were two men visible, but no Bart. "I don't see Bart anywhere, Bret."

Bret's voice had a tremor in it. "I know, Dave, I don't either."

"Those are your horses, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go find out what happened."

Parker gave the signal and before Collins and Decker knew what was happening, they were surrounded. "Put your hands up, you're under arrest."

Once again Bret charged forward and got his hands around Collins' throat. "Where's my brother?"

Collins cast a quick glance at Decker and saw that Art was about to talk, so Collins jumped in ahead of him. "You mean that rancher we shot? We dumped his body in the Brazos River. You'll never find him."

Bret went stiff for just a moment but never made a sound. Decker saw the look that flashed across his face and knew that it was too late to say anything now. Beau walked up behind him and put his hand on Bret's shoulder; the senior Maverick shrugged it off. Bret turned and stared at his cousin, then walked back to his horse and mounted. He sat deathly still until Parker gave directions to his deputies, and then fell into formation around the horses.

No one spoke to Bret until they'd merged the two herds together and had all four rustlers in handcuffs. Then the sheriff tried to find out where Bret wanted to ride. "I'll take point," Bret responded. He rode point on the herd all the way back to the ranch. At night he lay, wide awake, and spoke to no one. He ate nothing and drank only coffee all the way back to the B Bar M.

The last night Parker tried talking to Beau, hoping that he would get some kind of response out of at least one Maverick. Beau sat and listened to Dave, but couldn't at first do much more than say 'yes' or 'no.' "Ain't there any way to get through to him, Beau?" Parker finally asked.

"No, Dave, I don't think so. I don't believe he's gonna say much until he has to tell Pappy."

"I was gonna do that."

"I don't think he'd let you. I think he's trying to gear himself up for the reaction he's gonna get."

Beau proved to be prophetic. When the herd got to the ranch, Beau took charge of getting the horses back into the corrals, and Bret went straight to his father's house. He was tying his horse up to the hitching post when Pappy and Maude came out onto the porch. Bret turned to face his father and took two great strides across the porch, stopping right in front of the man that had given him life. Beauregard looked into his son's eyes and collapsed into his arms. Bret picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, where he laid his father gently on the bed. He looked at Maude and nodded, then left to go talk to Doralice.

She was sitting on the porch of Bart's house, rocking. Bret crossed the expanse between the two houses and sat down beside her. She looked up and asked, "No body?"

"They said they dumped him in the Brazos."

She let out one gasp and fell into Bret's arms, and he stroked her hair while she cried. After a minute she stopped and sat up straight, and he wiped her tears away. "Will you help me tell Maudie?"

"Yes."

Doralice cleared her throat. "Maudie, come out here, please."

From inside the house, she heard her daughter's voice. "No, I ain't comin' out there."

"Why not?" Her mother asked.

"Because you're gonna tell me Poppy's dead."

Bret tried. "Maudie, your mother asked you to come out."

"N-n-n-n-no. Now I'm sure he's dead."

"Maudie, please come out." Doralice tried pleading with her one more time.

Slowly and quietly the girl crept out onto the front porch, and when she got there she collapsed into her Uncle's arms. "He is, isn't he?"

"Yes, honey, he is." Bret gave her his handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she stood up straight.

"Daddy wouldn't want me to cry."

"No, babydoll, he wouldn't."

"Then I won't." And she walked back in the house, tall and straight, and didn't shed another tear. She was indeed Bart Maverick's daughter.


	16. To Rest with Angels

Chapter 15 – To Rest with Angels

Clay returned from Granbury with a bottle of laudanum and a whole pocketful of money. "Did you get it?" Jean asked him as he entered the bedroom.

"Of course, but Doc said be careful with it. Don't give more than a swallow or two at a time or the man will do nothin' but sleep."

"Ain't that what we want him to do?" Jean asked.

"Yes, but we want him to wake up first, so we can find out who he is," her husband reminded her.

"Ah, I see where you're goin' with this. Let him become conscious before we put him back to sleep."

"That's it, my love. Any sign that he might be comin' out of it?"

Jean shook her head. "Course I only been in here for a few minutes. You sit in here with him for a while, and I'll start supper."

"Alright. You got any of that salt pork from this mornin'?"

"Yep, and that's what I'm workin' with."

"Good. I brought in several potatoes from the garden when I came in just now. Let me know if you need anything else."

She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss. "No, I've got everything I need in the kitchen. Be a good boy and don't scare our guest to death if he wakes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jean had only been gone for ten minutes or so when Clay happened to look over at the man in the bed and noticed his eyes were open. "Say, stranger, we been waitin' for you to wake up."

The man didn't say anything, just blinked and continued to stare at Clay. "Jeanie, come in here honey, the stranger's eyes are open."

Jean hurried in and leaned over the bed. "Howdy, Mister. Sorry I can't call you by name, but I don't know what it is. You got no wallet or anything else on you. Can you tell me your name?"

His mouth moved but the DuPont's couldn't hear anything. "What's that? We can't hear you."

In the softest of whispers, the man in bed finally breathed, "Bart."

"Bart what, honey?" Jean asked.

Bart tried to speak, but again nothing came out. Slowly his eyes closed, and Jean leaned over and shook him slightly. "Bart. Bart." She turned to her husband. "He's gone again, Clay."

"Well, at least we know Bart."

"Alright, I'm going back to supper."

Within the hour supper was over and Jean sat with Bart while Clay did the dishes. She'd been there a few minutes when she heard her name and realized it was Bart softly calling her.

"I'm sorry, Bart, I didn't hear you. What do you need, son?"

"Water," was the request, and Jean picked up the glass from the table it sat on and helped Bart get a drink. When he was finished she asked him another question.

"Are you hungry? I've got some salt pork, I can make you some broth."

"Yes'm," came the reply.

"Clay come in here, please." When her husband got there, she made her request quickly. "Stay here with Bart and I'm gonna make him some broth."

"Good enough, momma." He took his wife's chair and sat down next to the bed.

The stranger looked like he wanted to ask a question. Clay leaned over and heard the following: "How did I get here?"

"I ain't gonna lie to you, son. Jean's brother is an outlaw. He brought you here and asked us to take care of you."

"He . . . brought . . . me?"

"Jean said he rode in with you hung over his saddle. Said you were an innocent bystander and he couldn't leave you to die."

"Where?"

"Where are you? About six miles north of Granbury." Clay took a breath. "You got a last name, Bart?"

"Mav . . . Mav . . . "

Jean came hurrying in with some broth. "Get out of the way, husband."

Clay got up quickly and put two or three more pillows behind Bart so that he was almost sitting up. Jean spoon fed the injured man until he'd taken almost two-thirds of the bowl. "That's wonderful," she remarked. She set the bowl down on the table, and when she turned back his eyes were closed and he was asleep.

"He almost told me his last name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He got out Mav, but I don't think that's all there was."

"Next time he's awake we'll give him some of the laudanum."

"Sounds good, momma."

XXXXXXXX

The next two days passed quickly, both at the little farm in Granbury and the ranch in Little Bend. Bart got stronger every day, but still couldn't get out his entire last name, while back at the ranch preparations for a 'funeral' service with no body were made. Of course, the 'burial' would take place in the little graveyard up on the hill.

The day of the funeral, Bret and Beau rode up the hill and dug a grave. When they came back to the house they got cleaned up and dressed, then helped everyone get loaded into the buggies. The procession to the graveyard was quiet and solemn, with Bret driving one buggy and Beau the other. When they got to the cemetery the two men helped everyone out, and they all took their places around the open grave.

Doralice handed the Bible Bart had given her to Beauregard, and he read the 23rd Psalm.

' _The LORD_ _is_ _my shepherd; I shall not want._

 _He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters._

 _He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

 _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou_ _art_ _with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

 _Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

 _Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever.'_

Beauregard gave the Bible back to Doralice, and Bret picked up the shovel and handed it to his father, who deposited the first shovelful of dirt into the symbolic grave. The shovel was then passed around to each of the Mavericks that was big enough to participate in the ceremony, with Bret depositing the last of the dirt in the 'grave.'

He took off his hat and gripped it tightly in his hands as he spoke. "This ain't fair, Bart. You weren't supposed to go before me, but I guess you didn't have much choice in the matter. I don't know where your body is, but your spirit is here with Momma, where you belong. You left some awful big shoes to fill, and I'm gonna do my best to make your dreams come true. I've loved you my whole life, little brother, and I guess I'll go on lovin' you till the day I die. And I want you to know, if you should ever get tired of bein' gone, we'd welcome you home with open arms. I love you, Brother Bart."

And in the spare bedroom of the little farmhouse in Granbury, Bart cried out in his sleep, "Bret! No, Bret! I'm here!" But there was no one in the bedroom to hear him.


	17. Change of Plans

Chapter 16 – Change of Plans

After the service was concluded, Bret and Beau drove everyone back to the ranch, where the whole family sat down to a meal prepared by Lily Mae and all the women. When the meal was over Pappy and Maude returned to their house, and Bret and Ginny took their children and went home. Ginny got the children settled while Bret changed clothes; at least that's what she thought he was doing.

When she returned to the bedroom herself, she found her husband half undressed, lying in bed. "I thought you were gonna change clothes and have a look at the horses." She got no answer from him and stopped to check what he was doing in bed; after taking one look at him, she climbed into bed beside him and wrapped him in her arms. All the anger and grief he'd held inside him for days came pouring out, and he lay in her embrace and wept. They stayed that way for long minutes on end, until there was no more raging emotion left inside him, only emptiness and longing for the brother he'd lost.

When the storm of grief had passed, Bret kissed his wife and rose from the bed, finishing the task he'd begun of changing into work clothes. He left the house and headed for the corrals, beginning the job of separating the horses into the correct barns. He'd only been there ten minutes or so when Maudie joined him, and they worked side-by-side for the next two or three hours while they sorted everyone into the appropriate barns. When they were finished Bret told his niece, "Spreckles is your baby from now on, Maudie. Your father and me had already discussed giving him to you as a birthday present, and I see no reason to change that decision."

She smiled at him, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Bret, for the gift. I promise to do my best with him."

"I know you will, girl. Don't ever forget it was your daddy's idea."

"I think we've got everybody back where they belong. If I ask you a question, will you try your best to answer me?"

He looked at her carefully; she seemed to have grown up in the last several days. "Are the rustlers gonna hang for what they did?"

"Yes, ma'am, I believe they will. But there has to be a trial first, and they have to be found guilty."

"Why do they need a trial? They were caught with the horses. They've admitted to stealin' them."

"Because every man's entitled to a trial, even the ones that were caught red-handed."

"I want to be there."

"You can't attend the trial, sweetheart. Women and children aren't allowed in the courtroom."

She shook her head; Bret had it all wrong. "No, sir, I want to be at the hanging."

He was appalled, at first. This was still a ten-year-old child standing in front of him, asking to witness a hanging. The more he thought about it, the less it disturbed him. Still, he couldn't allow it, no matter how mature she seemed to be. Bart would kill him. "Maudie, I can't let you. Your Ma would have my hide if I said yes."

"What if momma agrees to let me watch?"

"I can't say yes to that, honey."

"But . . ."

"No, Maudie. Besides, they haven't even been tried yet, much less convicted."

"They will be." Maudie refused to give up.

"No, Maudie. No."

She turned and walked away from him, and Bret found himself at his father's front door. He knocked, and Maude opened the door and let him in without a word. Pappy was sitting in a chair in the front room, staring into space. "Pappy. Pappy, look at me. It's Bret."

Beauregard looked up and stared at him. It took a minute before he recognized his oldest son. "Breton. What do you need, son?"

"Pappy, your granddaughter wants to watch the rustlers hang. I told her no, she couldn't. I need to make sure you'll back me up on this."

Once again, Pappy lowered his eyes. "Well, why shouldn't she watch? They murdered her father."

"Pappy, she's ten-years-old."

"Oh. Oh."

"We can't let that happen, no matter what they did."

"No, you're right. We can't."

Bret sat in the chair next to his father and held one of his hands. "He didn't leave us voluntarily, Pappy. But he ain't comin' back. You gotta accept that."

Beauregard sighed and looked Bret right in the eyes. "I know that. I just don't want to."

"I don't either, Pa, but we got no choice. I gotta run this place, and I'm gonna need your help."

Maude brought both men a cup of coffee. "He knows that, Bret. We've decided to postpone the wedding until the two of you feel comfortable with the day-to-day operations of the ranch."

"What do you wanna do about the saloon, Maude?"

"I talk to Doralice earlier. We both think it would be best if we let Billy take over the day-to-day operations. He can pick somebody to do his job; he's got good judgment."

"I'm sorry to bother you about somethin' that seems so trivial, but I wanna make sure we do what you want with it."

Maude nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know, honey. We're all just flounderin' around right now. We'll get it together."

Bret stood, still holding his father's hand, then leaned over and kissed Pappy on the cheek. "Take good care of him, please."

He and Maude exchanged kisses, and Bret left. He went back to the barn to feed the horses and found Beau and Benny had already begun the task. The three men worked in silence until the job was done, then each returned to the place where they would lay their heads. Everyone had managed to get through the most trying day of their lives. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

XXXXXXXX

At the DuPont farm, things were looking much better than anyone had a right to expect. Bart had finally been able to tell Jean that his name was Bart Maverick, and he had a family in Little Bend. Clay had committed to riding into Granbury the next day and sending a telegram to the sheriff of that town, to let him know that Bart was alive. Bart was able to get out of bed. He was still weak and shaky, but he was gaining strength with every passing day.

When Clay Dupont went to Granbury the next morning, he stopped in the sheriff's office first and was surprised to discover that the rustlers, including Jean's brother Art, had been arrested and transported back to Little Bend. Not only that, but Bill Collins had confessed to murdering the owner of the herd and disposing of the body by dumping it in the Brazos River. When Clay asked the sheriff what the owner's name was, the answer came back a startling, "Bart Maverick."

Clay made a split second decision and, rather than sending a telegram, hurried back home. "Jean, Jeanie where are you?" He called as he came in the front door.

"Back here with Bart. We're practicing walking."

He almost ran into the bedroom. "I didn't send the telegram. We have to get you home, Bart. Your family thinks you're dead."


	18. Home

Chapter 17 – Home

"They what?" Bart spit out.

"They think you're dead. Jean's brother Art is the one that left you here, but it was Bill Collins that claims he killed you and dumped your body in the Brazos River."

"Why, in heavens name?"

"I have no idea," Clay answered him. "But I figured you'd want to get home as fast as possible, so I came right back here."

"I can't ride yet, Clay. How am I gonna get home?"

"I've got an old buggy out in the barn. I'll get that cleaned up for you and pack some provisions, and you can get started in the morning. Look, I don't want you to feel like we're pushin' you out."

Bart shook his head. "I couldn't possibly, after everything you've done for me. I'll make sure the horse and buggy get back to you after I get home." He walked carefully over to Jean and hugged her, then did the same to Clay. "Thank you for saving my life, both if you. I would have died without you."

Jean corrected her patient. "You would have died without Art. He might be an outlaw, but he's no murderer, and he couldn't leave you at Bryce Canyon to die. Remember that, would you?"

"I promise I will. What can I do to help?"

"Nothin'," Clay told him. "You just take it easy and save your strength. Gettin' home ain't gonna be easy."

Bart did his best to sleep that night, more than anxious to get started on his journey home. He was up at dawn, along with the DuPont's, and Jean made him sit through breakfast before she would let Clay load the buggy. It wasn't the fanciest buggy in the world, but it would get the job done. Much as it was sad to say goodbye to the DuPont's, he was almost crazy with excitement to get home. He felt terrible, knowing what it must be like for the family to think him dead. He remembered what he went through in Dodge City when he was convinced that Bret had been killed in a shootout.

He headed straight for the ranch and would have driven all night if the horse could have handled it. As it was, it took him all of three days to get back to familiar surroundings. It was almost sundown on the fourth day before he swung the buggy onto the road that led directly to the B Bar M, and his heart was racing when the ranch houses were in site.

Bret had just finished feeding the horses and was about to join the rest of the family for supper when he saw the buggy. It was kind of an old, beat-up thing and he couldn't imagine just who would be using such a thing. As the buggy got closer, Bret found himself staring at the man driving. He blinked several times and then wiped his eyes with his sleeve; he must be seeing things. The driver looked like his brother . . . it had to be an illusion. When the buggy was finally close enough that there could be no doubt, Bret let out a yell that could be heard all the way down the road, and took off running towards the contraption. Bart pulled the horse to a halt and scrambled down from the driver's seat, and was almost bowled over when Bret went flying into him. Shrieking and screaming, Bret threw his arms around Bart and lifted him all the way off the ground.

By that time everyone at the supper table had heard the noise and come outside to see what the commotion was. Doralice was the first one to recognize her presumed dead husband, and she took off running, tears streaming wildly down her face. Maudie followed her mother, and it would be hard to determine who came in what order after that. The screaming and crying went on for several minutes until Pappy finally made his way to his youngest son. They embraced and kissed several times on the cheek, with Pappy quietly murmuring, "My boy, my boy." When they parted, Bret asked the question everyone wanted an answer for. "How can you be alive? Collins swore you were dead and he dumped you in the Brazos River."

"He lied, but I have no idea why. Art Decker took me to his sister's house northwest of Granbury, and she and her husband nursed me back to health. We just found out four days ago that you all thought I was dead."

Maudie rushed to her father and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Daddy, I didn't get you killed. I'm so happy."

Bart caught the change in endearments and had to question his oldest. "Daddy? What happened to Poppy?"

"I'll never call you that again. Never ever. I swear."

Bart almost laughed. "Honey, I don't care what you call me, as long as you let me breathe." She sheepishly loosened her grip on him.

"Where were you shot?" Beau asked.

"In the shoulder. Feels a whole lot better now than it did."

Lily Mae came and hooked her arm through Bart's. "Supper's on the table and it's gettin' cold. Come inside and sit down with us so we can thank God for this wonderful gift he's given us."

The horse was tied to the hitching post, and everyone went inside to eat. Bart sat in the middle of the table and listened to the racket going on around him. He was thrilled with the noise and thanked God for Art Decker and the DuPont's. He was truly a lucky man.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Bart sent two of the ranch hands back to the Dupont's to return the buggy. He also sent a letter he'd written to them and five hundred dollars. He told them in the letter he could never thank them enough and he would put in a good word for Jean's brother.

Bret, Bart and Beau took the Maverick buggy and drove into town to see Dave Parker, who almost fell out of his chair when he saw Bart. "My God, you're alive!"

"Yes sir, I am. And I think you better put Art Decker in a separate cell from the rest of the rustlers, for his own safety."

"Why, for heaven's sake? He's just as big a horse thief as the rest of 'em."

"He might be that, but he's the only reason I'm alive right now," Bart explained.

"How's that?"

Over in the cells, Bart heard Richie tell Bill Collins, "You liar."

"Maybe you better move Decker and Collins."

Dave went over to the cell and unlocked the door. "Decker, Collins, come out here." Dave turned to Jerry, his deputy. "Open that cell up." He herded Decker and Collins into the open cell and locked the door. "Now, you wanna tell me what that's all about?"

Bart sat down at Parker's desk. Bret and Beau left to go see Billy Sunday down at Maude's. "I was shot in the shoulder, and Collins wanted to leave me in Bryce Canyon to bleed to death. Decker insisted that he was takin' me with him. He left me at his sisters, who didn't know me from Adam, and she and her husband nursed me back to health. Then Collins claimed that they'd dumped me in the Brazos River so Richie wouldn't come after me."

"Complicated, but I see why we shouldn't keep 'em together."

"You got a trial date yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I'll let you know when we do. Prosecution wants you to testify."

"The Defense should want me, too."

"I would imagine so with that story."

"Glad to see you alive, buddy." Parker was genuinely happy.

"Glad to be alive."

"I know somebody else that will be just as happy – Billy Sunday."

Bart stood up. "That's who I'm goin' to see next."

"Good luck with that."

Bart wondered just what Dave meant by that, but he strolled on down to Maude's, where he found Bret and Beau drinking coffee and eating sweet rolls with Tommy Hatcher. Tommy poured Bart a cup of coffee. "Sure am glad to see you're not dead, boss. You're just in time . . . "

"Shhh, don't tell him. Let him find out for himself," Bret interrupted.

"Find out what?" Bart asked as he reached for a roll.

"You'll find out soon enough," Beau informed him.

"Mmmm, I'd forgotten how good these are."

Billy Sunday came out of the back office and dropped his coffee cup when he saw Bart. "Boss! You're alive! How . . . "

"It's a long story, Billy. You got a few minutes? Let's go back to your office and talk."

Billy set his coffee cup on the bar and walked towards the back, with Bart's arm around his shoulders. When they got inside the office, Bart closed the door and took a seat. Bart explained everything that had happened and Billy just sat there shaking his head. When Bart was done he looked at his General Manager and waited, knowing that Billy had something to tell him.

"Well, now that you're back, I guess you want me to step down from doing your job. I'm real glad you're alive, boss, but that means . . ."

"No raise, Billy?"

"Well, yeah. You see, Evan and me are gonna have a baby, and that extra money sure would come in handy."

Bart broke out in a big grin. "That's great news, Billy! Congratulations. And you don't have to worry about the extra money. I want you to keep the job of General Manager. I've got more than enough to do with the ranch, and I'd like you to assume all the duties here, just like you were going to with me . . . er, gone. And that house up the street is empty again. If you and Evan still wanna buy it, I'm ready to sell it to you."

"I . . . I don't know what to say, Bart. Yeah, we wanna buy the house. Wait till I tell Evan. She'll be so happy!"

Bart got up and offered his hand to Billy. "You'll love bein' a father. Take care of the old girl, would you? She's near and dear to my heart."

"Yes, sir. Just like she was mine."

"Who knows, Billy? Maybe someday she will be."

 **Sorry, I confused the chapters yesterday. They are in the right order today**.


	19. The Verdict

Chapter 18 – The Verdict

Within a week things had settled back down to normal at the ranch, for everyone but Bart, that is. His life was different, and he wanted it that way. He spent more time with the children and Doralice, he walked a little slower and took a little longer to do things than he had before. When Bret went up to the Maverick graveyard to return the 'grave' to its previous condition, Bart went with him. It was an odd feeling, standing there staring at the mound of dirt that was meant to signify his final resting place, and he was glad when it was just an empty piece of land again.

He went back to riding with Maudie in the evenings, and Benny rode along with them. It seemed fitting, somehow, that the three of them should ride together. He spent time with Belle and Abby, trying to get excited about the places they talked about visiting when they were older. He and Beau played tag and hide and go seek and bug with the little ones, and Bret joined them on occasion. He spent hours walking along the banks of the creek with Pappy, and took Maude and Dina shopping in Claytonville.

Parker finally sent word that the trial for the rustlers was set to begin in two weeks when Circuit Judge Nance would arrive in town. Surprisingly, the prosecution decided not to call him as a witness; the defense wasted no time issuing a subpoena for his testimony. He sent a telegram to the DuPont's to let them know when the proceedings were scheduled to start, along with two stagecoach tickets to get them to Little Bend.

He met with Harry Winters, the defense attorney for Art Decker, and they had a long conversation about his testimony. Winters wasn't very encouraging about preventing Art from being hanged as a horse thief, but he vowed to give it his best. The other three rustlers shared one attorney, Stanley Fitzgerald, and he decided to take a 'wait and see' attitude when it came to putting Bart on the stand.

Two days before the trial started, Jean and Clay DuPont arrived in Little Bend. Bart and Doralice met them at the stage and drove them out to the ranch for a family supper. It seemed odd to say 'thank-you' to the relatives of one of the rustlers, but that's just what the Mavericks did, since the DuPont's had saved Bart's life. After supper Bart drove them back to town and the room he'd gotten for them at the Little Bend Hotel. Before he left them the three of them sat in the dining room and drank coffee for almost an hour while they talked.

"You didn't have to get us a room, Bart," Clay told him. "You've already done so much for us."

"I can never repay you for savin' my life, Clay. You took me in and took the best care of me that you could, without knowin' a thing about me. And I feel kinda guilty, knowin' that I probably can't make any difference in what happens to Art."

"Don't you go blamin' yourself for anything that happens to my brother. He chose that path a long time ago, no matter how much I tried to talk him out of it. I'm just glad that for once he did somethin' right." Jean seemed at peace with everything that was about to happen.

"Well, you met my family tonight, and you know they're just as grateful as I am that I'm still here to thank you. Just know that whatever happens, they're never gonna change that attitude."

"And we appreciate that."

Bart thought about the entire evening as he drove back to the ranch. Doralice was still awake, and he was anxious to get her opinion of the DuPont's. It didn't surprise him at all that it matched his. "They're lovely people," Doralice told him. "I feel sorry for Jean, with her being Art's sister. I'm sure they'll hang Art, but I hate to see what it will do to her."

"You know I'm gonna do everything that I can to prevent that."

"Do you really want to? He did help steal the horses."

Bart leaned over Doralice and played with her hair. "He did. But you'd be layin' in this bed all by yourself if he hadn't decided to sling me over his saddle and take me with him."

Doralice sighed. "I know. Why do they hang horse thieves, anyway?"

"They say that if you steal a man's horse, you condemn him to death, and that's why it became a capital offense," Bart told her. "I think it's a little archaic myself, but when you put it in front of a jury, they always vote to hang. But it's worth a try to see if we can stop it from happening."

"And if you can't?"

"Like Jean said, she tried to talk him out of it a long time ago."

"What if it was Decker that shot you?"

"It wasn't. Collins was the only one doin' any shooting."

"I can't argue with you. It's your decision to make."

"Goodnight, blue-eyes."

"Goodnight, handsome."

XXXXXXXX

Because there were two different defense attorneys handling the accused, Judge Nance allowed the trial to be split into two different parts. All four men would be tried for rustling horses, then Collins and Decker would be tried for attempted murder. It wasn't the best outcome, but it gave Harry Winters a fighting chance.

Of course the question of whether or not the outlaws were guilty of horse theft was settled quickly. The verdict was never in doubt – guilty. Judge Nance delayed passing sentence until the second verdict was rendered. The Prosecutor, Vincent Gail, changed his mind and called Bart to the stand. After a round of preliminary questions, he got down to the important ones.

"Mr. Maverick, do you know who was shooting at you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And who would that be?"

"Bill Collins."

"Are you sure that Art Decker wasn't involved?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how could you be so sure?"

"Because I was lookin' right at him as he was yellin' a warning. His gun was in its holster."

"And where was Mr. Collins?"

"On his horse, ridin' hell bent for leather towards me, wavin' his gun and firing it randomly."

"I see. No further questions for this witness, your honor."

Collins attorney had no questions, but Harry Winters did. "Mr. Maverick, you are absolutely sure that Art Decker did not fire his gun at you?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Winters."

"And how can you be so sure, Mr. Maverick?"

"Because when I was hit, Decker hadn't drawn his gun."

"And what do you remember after you were shot?"

Bart cleared his throat before answering. "Not much. I felt the impact of the bullet, and I started to fall off my horse. I don't remember anything else until I heard Decker and Collins arguing."

"And what were they arguing about?"

"Decker wanted to take me with them, Collins wanted to leave me to bleed to death."

"And who won that argument?"

"Decker did, because the next thing I remember, I was draped over Decker's saddle, and he was walking his horse."

"And you're sure it was Decker's horse you were draped over?"

"Yes sir, because he was ridin' a tall chestnut, and my mouth was full of chestnut fur."

"And where did Mr. Decker take you?"

"He took me to his sister's house, outside of Granbury."

"And then what happened?"

Bart changed positions in the witness chair. "He left me with his sister and brother-in-law, with instructions to take care of me."

"How do you know that?"

"I was sort of semi-conscious, and I heard most of the conversation."

"Was that all?"

"No, he left them money to buy medicine with."

"And did he come back at any time after that?"

"No, he didn't."

"Did his relatives do as he asked?"

"Yes, sir, they did. That's why I'm alive right now."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Do you have any further questions for Mr. Maverick, Mr. Gail?"

"No, your honor."

Both attorneys made a closing statement and the jury retired to deliberate. In less than an hour there was a verdict and everyone shuffled back into the courthouse. The verdict was handed to the judge and he read it out loud. "We, the jury, find Bill Collins guilty of attempted murder. Art Decker is found not guilty."

A small rumbling went up in the courthouse, and the judge banged his gavel. "Order in the court. Would the defendants please rise."

All four rustlers stood. "Richie Hampton, Jackson Melrose, Bill Collins and Art Decker, you have been found guilty of horse theft. Bill Collins, you have also been found guilty of attempted murder. The four of you are hereby sentenced . . . "

Bart stood up. "Your Honor, may I address the court before you pass sentence?"

Another rumbling went up in the courtroom. "That is highly unusual, Mr. Maverick."

"Yes, sir, I'm aware of that. Nevertheless, I would appreciate being granted the privilege to do so."

Judge Nance thought for a minute and then banged his gavel one more time. "Order in the court. Alright, Mr. Maverick, I'm going to allow it."

"Your Honor, members of the jury, gentlemen, I know that the usual punishment for rustlin' horses is hanging. I would ask you to make an exception this one time in the case of Art Decker. I know that Mr. Decker participated in the rustling just like the other three men did. But Art Decker also did something that none of the other three men even thought about. He refused to leave me at the mouth of Bryce Canyon, wounded and in danger of bleeding to death.

"He knew there was little, if any, hope that I'd be found in time to prevent that from happening. As a matter of fact, it was almost certain death if he'd left me there. Instead, he insisted that he take me with him so that my life could be spared. He practically guaranteed that he'd be caught, and a hangman's noose would be the only thing that waited for him. He saved my life, your honor, and now I'm askin' you to spare his." Bart sat down, and the judge had to bang his gavel again to quiet down the courtroom.

"Your request is quite unusual, Mr. Maverick, yet I see why you made it. There is nothing in the law that says the court cannot show mercy when it deems fit. Therefore Mr.'s Hampton, Melrose and Collins are sentenced to be hanged by the neck until dead. Mr. Decker, you are hereby sentenced to spend twenty years in Texas State Prison. Court is adjourned." And the judge banged the gavel once again.

The court erupted, and the Mavericks that had been in attendance surrounded Bart to protect him from any of the onlookers that might disagree with the judge's decision. The only person that approached him, however, was Clay DuPont, who shook his hand and said, "Thank you. Jean will be relieved."

"Give her my best," Bart responded before being hustled out of the courthouse by his family.


	20. Wedding March Redux

Chapter 19 – Wedding March Redux

Three days after the trial ended, Bart rode back into Little Bend to say goodbye to Clay and Jean. Jean opened the door when he knocked on it and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. She finally let go and backed away, causing Bart to laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just never expected . . . "

"I know," Bart answered. "I didn't either, but I'm glad that Nance saw it my way. Art'll still have a chance at some kind of a life when he gets out."

"And he'll have a home with us," Clay explained. "We can't ever thank you enough for what you said."

"I'd call it pretty even," Bart laughed, and he leaned down and kissed Jean on the cheek, then shook hands with Clay. "You two stay in touch, and if you ever need anything, you know where I live."

He went downstairs to the front desk and asked Danny Myers what the bill was for the DuPont's room, and paid it. His next stop was the LaSalle Dressmaking shop, where he made an appointment for Annie LaSalle to come out to the ranch with some ideas for a wedding dress for Maude and dresses for the remaining ladies. Pappy needed a new suit, but Bart was going to have to bring him into Sam Humphries tailor shop to be fitted for one.

Beau, Dani and the twins had moved to Bret's house for the remainder of their stay, so when he got home, Doralice and Lily Mae were the only ones there. "Hey, blue-eyes, Annie LaSalle will be here day after tomorrow at ten o'clock for fittings for Maude and the rest of you."

"What for, handsome?"

"For the wedding."

"They called the wedding off when they thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. I'm goin' over to Pappy's and see if we can get this thing restarted."

Bart walked over to Pappy and Maude's house and knocked on the door. Maude opened it and invited him in. "Did you really call the wedding off because of me?"

"When we thought you were dead, yes."

"Then let's reschedule it. I'm alive. Annie LaSalle is coming out here the day after tomorrow to get all you ladies fitted."

She patted him on the cheek. "Bart, honey, I couldn't possibly do that without talking to Beauregard first."

Bart grinned. "Where is the old codger?"

"Out back, probably asleep."

Bart went through the house and found his father asleep in a chair in the backyard, as Maude had predicted. "Pappy, wake up. It's time to get you and Maude married."

"What? Huh? Married, what?"

"That's what I said. Married."

"Well yes, but we . . . "

"I know, but I'm not dead. Is the wedding back on?"

"Ah, of course. I need a new suit." Beauregard stretched and yawned.

"I know. We're goin' into to town tomorrow to see Sam Humphries. Be ready at one o'clock, and I'll pick you up."

"What did Maude say?"

"She said she was ready, willing and able." Bart grinned again.

"Alright. Tomorrow at one." Pappy closed his eyes.

Bart let his father go back to sleep and walked through the house. "He said fine," he told Maude. "I'm takin' all the men into town tomorrow to get fitted. Your appointment's at ten o'clock on Wednesday. Make sure all the ladies are here."

Maude just nodded her head; she went to Bart's house to tell Doralice first, while Bart walked over to Bret's. "Anybody home?" he yelled in through the doors.

"Come on in, Bart," Ginny told him. "They're in the kitchen."

"Ten o'clock day after tomorrow, be at Pappy's house for an appointment with Annie LaSalle. The wedding's back on."

"Oh, boy. I'll make sure Dani knows."

Bart wandered out into the kitchen, latched onto a cup and poured himself some coffee. "Uncle Bentley, have you got a suit to wear to Pappy's wedding?"

"Is it back on?"

"Yep. I'm takin' Pappy to the tailor's tomorrow to get fitted for a new suit, and I need everybody that wants to go to be at his house at one o'clock. Bret, Beau, that includes you, and what about Benny?"

"Might not be a bad idea to take Benny; he might need a suit for somethin' while he's here," Beau was thinking out loud.

"What inspired my brother to go ahead with it?" Bentley asked.

"I did," Bart told his Uncle. "I reminded him I wasn't dead no more."

"Seems like a good enough reason to me," Bret agreed.

"One o'clock at Uncle Beauregard's," Beau repeated. "We'll be there."

By the time Bart got home Doralice already knew about it. "And Beauregard agreed to get things goin' again?"

"Yep, he did."

"Momma came over and told me about Annie comin' out."

"I'm takin' Pappy and whoever else wants to go into town tomorrow to see Sam Humphries. Pappy needs a new suit. Say, how long will it take Annie to get dresses made for the women?"

"Mmmm, probably two weeks. If they're gonna get married before Beau and Dani leave, they're cuttin' it awful close."

"Then we just have to make sure it happens. Pappy wants Uncle Bentley as his Best Man, and I assume Maude wants you to stand up with her. Can we still hold the weddin' here?"

Doralice thought for a moment before deciding that 'yes' was a good answer. "I don't see why not. I'll get all the ladies together tomorrow afternoon, and we'll finish what we started."

"Good. It's about time those two got married. Let's make it happen."

"Aye, aye, Captain." And Doralice saluted him.


	21. Fine New Feathers

Chapter 20 – Fine New Feathers

The men gathered at Beauregard's the next day, as agreed. Bart loaded everyone in the buggy, then headed for the tailor shop in Little Bend. Sam sported a big smile on his face when he saw the Maverick clan unloading into his store. "Well, gentlemen, to what am I owed this honor? Bart, I haven't seen you in quite a while. You either, Bret. And who is this young man?"

"Sam, this is our Uncle Bentley and his son Beau, and his grandson Benny. Pappy you already know," Bret introduced everyone. "Pappy's gettin' married, Sam, and he needs a new suit."

"And just who is the fortunate lady, Beauregard?"

Pappy grinned and told Sam, with some pride, "Maude Donovan."

"You are indeed a lucky man, sir."

"I think so, Sam. I've waited long enough to do this. We need a suit for Benny, too. He's gonna spend a year with us out on the ranch when Bentley and Beau go back to Baton Rouge."

"Benny, take a look at that rack on the far wall and see if you can find anything you like." Sam turned to Beau. "At his age, I think he'll be better off in a suit that we can alter to fit him. In all likelihood he'll outgrow it by the end of the year. Anybody else need anything?"

Bart had been eyeing a soft black frock coat, displayed with a black and silver vest. "Sam . . . "

"I figured you'd find that one, Bart. Isn't she a beauty?"

Pappy had located a deep, dark navy frock coat with pants to match, and a navy and gold vest. "How about this, boys?" he asked as he held it up for his sons to see.

"That would look perfect on you, Pappy," Bret remarked.

"I agree, Pa. Try it on and let Sam see what he can do with it," Bart advised.

Meantime, Benny had found a dark forest green coat and vest, with tan slacks and a white shirt. He looked quite pleased with himself. His father looked just as pleased. "Here, Benny, step in here and try that on," Sam directed. He sent Benny back behind the curtain just as Pappy emerged wearing the dark navy.

"Wow, Pappy, that fits almost perfectly," Bart told him.

"Bart's right, Beauregard, it won't take much to make it perfect. Here, let me do some measuring." Sam had it looking even better within a few minutes. Just about the time he was finished with Beauregard, Benny emerged dressed in the forest green he'd chosen.

"I don't think you need anything changed, Master Benny. It seems to fit just like that."

Bret was standing next to his brother, shaking his head. "You're gonna buy it, aren't you?"

"You know I am. It's too beautiful to pass up. Don't you want anything?"

Bret shook his head. "Nope. I've already got two new ones hangin' in my room. Beau, how about you?"

"No, Bret, I really don't need anything."

"Sam, do you think this fits alright the way it is?" Bart asked.

"I think I could take it in just a little. Here, like this," and he pinned the coat just a bit more snuggly.

"That is better," Bart decided. "Okay, Sam, can we get this all in a week?"

"I don't see why not, Bart. Come back a week from today, and I'll have it all ready for you."

XXXXXXXX

"My goodness, ladies, I had no idea we'd have so many of you!" Annie LaSalle remarked when she arrived at Bart's house and found Maude, Doralice, Ginny, Dani and Abby. "And who is the bride-to-be?"

Maude stepped forward. "That's me, Annie. And I don't want white."

"How about something in a cream color? Then we can dress each of the ladies in a different pastel."

"What do you think, Doralice?" her mother asked.

"I think that would be really pretty, Mother."

Annie pulled out a sample of aqua silk. "This is perfect for you, Doralice."

"It's gorgeous," Dani told her.

"And this would look wonderful on you, Ginny," Annie offered as she held up a mint green silk.

Ginny nodded and pointed to the sunshine yellow for Dani. "That's your color, Dani."

Dani agreed and took the pink silk that Annie handed her. "For Abby."

"My goodness you ladies were easy. Now what styles do we want?"

That was a little harder, but each one settled on one of the designs Annie showed them, and they spent the next two hours measuring and making minor changes. All of a sudden Maude let out a small gasp and grabbed Annie's wrist. "Oh my goodness. We almost forgot. Lily Mae, come in here, please."

Lily Mae took a few minutes but finally appeared in the front room. "Lunch is almost ready, ladies."

"Lily Mae, you come over here and look at this fabric. You need a dress, too!" Maude exclaimed.

"Oh, no, Maude, I surely . . . "

"Yes, you do," Maude interrupted. "What about this light blue for yours?" Maude picked up a piece of fabric that was as soft as the sky on a spring day and offered it to Lily.

"That's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "I've never seen anything so pretty."

"Then that's settled. Let Annie measure you."

"But Miss Maude, lunch . . . "

"Lunch will wait, Lily. THIS is important."

XXXXXXXX

"Momma, me and Belle wanna know something."

"Yes, Maudie, what is it?"

"How come Abby got a brand new dress and me and Belle didn't?"

"You both are gonna get new dresses, Maudie, the difference is I'm gonna make yours and Belle's."

"You are?"

"Yes, ma'am. Matter of fact, I'm gonna start them this afternoon."

"What color are they gonna be, Momma?"

"What color would you like them, Maudie?"

"Belle would like hers lavender, and I would like mine the same, only darker."

"Let's see, I've got some of both colors right here." Doralice pulled a long swatch of both shades out of her sewing box. They matched perfectly, only one was several shades darker than the other. "What do you think of these?"

"They're beautiful, Momma. I think they'll be just perfect."

"Well, missy, I need you to stay here so I can measure you. I need your sister, too."

"Thank you, Momma, for making us dresses for Grandma's wedding."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"We'll look like a rainbow, won't we?"

"The prettiest kind, my love."


	22. Something to Think About

Chapter 21 – Something to Think About

The suits were ready, the gowns were made, and Reverend Miller was on his way to the ranch. The men were all at Bret's house drinking coffee and the women were all at Bart's house sipping tea. Everyone was dressed but the bride, and she was taking small swallows of brandy from a glass to steady her nerves.

Doralice looked at the clock and took the glass from her mother's hands. "Time to get dressed, mother. Reverend Miller will be here soon."

"Come with me, Doralice," Maude pleaded. "I could use some help." Maude, Doralice and Belle went into the bedroom to get the bride ready.

Reverend Miller arrived, and Ginny showed him where the ceremony was to take place. Within a few minutes the male contingent arrived from Bret's and waited for the signal that everything was in place. At precisely three o'clock, Belle went straight to the Reverend and announced the bride was ready. Beauregard and Bentley took their places, and the procession began.

Bret escorted Ginny, Beau escorted Dani, Bart escorted Lily Mae, and Benny escorted Abby. Maudie and Belle followed, then Doralice walked the bride down the aisle. Pappy stood next to the Reverend and beamed at his bride-to-be. It was a short ceremony, with individual vows recited by Beauregard and Maude. Rings were exchanged, and Reverend Miller pronounced the bride and groom husband and wife. Beauregard kissed his new wife, a long, lingering kiss, and the entire assembly applauded.

Sawyer's had closed for the afternoon so they could provide the wedding dinner, and all of the ranch hands and Pauly Wilcox were invited, as well as Dr. and Mrs. Simon Petry, Dave Parker, and Mr. and Mrs. Billy Sunday. After dinner the men adjourned to the backyard for a smoke, and the ladies played games in the front yard with the children.

Around six o'clock Pappy and Maude cut the wedding cake, and it wasn't long after that that the bride and groom took their leave of the wedding party. By the time the sun went down, everyone had returned to their own homes and the reception was officially over.

Bart and Doralice lay in bed and talked about the day's events. "Never thought I'd see Pappy get married again," Bart ruminated.

"Are you sorry he did?" Doralice quizzed her husband.

"Nope, not a bit. Just sorry he waited so long. They should have done that a long time ago."

"They seem happy."

"I think they are."

Bart rolled over and scooped Doralice into his arms. "We haven't talked about Benny staying here for his last year of school."

"I think it'll be fine, don't you?"

He kissed her all down her ears and neck. "I think it'll be easier than when we had Jack with us all those years ago."

"We're different people than we were then."

"Yes, and Benny is different than Jack."

Doralice giggled. "And the twins aren't babies anymore."

"So you don't have any problems with Benny staying here?"

"No, Bart, I don't. But I don't expect him to spend the whole entire year here in this house. There are other people that he can stay with."

"I agree with you, blue-eyes. Bret and me already talked about that. He's gonna spend time with Bret and Ginny and Pappy and Maude. But I think he should start out with us, and part of that is his closeness with Maudie. I think he'll settle in better if he starts out here. You have any problem with that?"

"Not a bit. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Goodnight blue-eyes."

"Goodnight handsome."

XXXXXXXX

Belle was spending the night at Bret's house with Abby. The two girls had become fast friends over the summer, and neither was looking forward to Abby returning to Baton Rouge with her parents. Growing close had been mutually beneficial to both girls; Belle learned the advantages of having an older sister, and Abby got to enjoy a sibling that wasn't a boy.

"Abby, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I write to you?"

"I hope you do. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. Maybe you can come back next summer."

"Or you can come to Baton Rouge and spend the summer in Louisiana."

"That would be wonderful. It's been fun with you here."

"If you come to Baton Rouge you can visit the colleges with me and decided where you want to go."

Belle giggled. "What fun that would be!"

"Do you think your parents would let you come?" Abby was really hoping that Belle would be allowed to make the trip. After all, she'd be eleven, almost twelve years old, and she could take the stage with Benny when he returned at the end of the school year.

"I think they would, especially if I do well in school this year. I sure have enjoyed you bein' here, Abby."

"Me too, Belle."

XXXXXXXX

"I see you couldn't sleep, either," Bret told Beau as he walked out onto the porch and lit a cigar.

"Nope, I'm not looking forward to going back to Baton Rouge."

Bret took a good look at his cousin, the man who had once been like a brother to him. That was a long time ago. "You have to keep workin' sellin' land? Isn't there somethin' else you could do?"

Beau took a long draw off of the cigar in his mouth. "Not really. Not as long as we live in Baton Rouge."

"And there's no way Dani would leave?"

"No, I don't think so. Her parents are still there."

"Is it really that bad, Beau?" Bret hated to think of the good life that he and Bart had, while Beau was miserable in Louisiana.

Beau sat down in one of the rockers on the porch and gave it some thought. "I guess not, Bret. It's just not what I wanted to do. It does have its good moments, when I get to go look at the properties, or when I close a big sale, but it's not like being in the casino. I miss that."

"Have you ever thought of buyin' a saloon and startin' over again?"

"I don't think Dani would think much of that."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

Beau shook his head. "Not really."

"Don't you think you should? You'll never know what she thinks unless you ask her."

"Maybe I will. The worst she can say is no, right?"

"Right."

"C'mon, Beau, let's see if we can get some sleep."

"Go on in, Bret, I'm not quite ready."

Bret put out his cigar and threw away the remainder. Maybe he'd given Beau something to think about. He certainly hoped so.


	23. Making the Connection

Chapter 22 – Making the Connection

Three days after the wedding, it was time for Beau and Dani to gather up their flock and head back to Baton Rouge. Benny, of course, was staying in Little Bend to finish his final year of school and gain some experience working on the ranch. Abby was both looking forward to being the only child at home and feeling lonely without her brother.

Beau had spent the three days thinking about his discussion with Bret. Maybe he would talk to Dani about buying a saloon. He just had to pick the right time . . .

Bentley didn't realize how much he missed his brother until he'd come back to Little Bend. Beauregard seemed to have the right idea, find a woman and get married. Dani always had ladies she wanted to introduce him to; maybe it was time he let her.

Speaking of Dani, she'd done something she hadn't expected to – thoroughly enjoyed herself. Still, she was glad to be heading home to a more civilized part of the country. She would miss Doralice and Ginny and Maude, however, and promised to write a 'group' letter every month.

Ginny and Doralice were both looking forward to life on the ranch getting back to normal. No more big dinners to worry about or extra laundry to wash. Much easier to absorb one extra person in the household rather than five.

Beau leaving was bittersweet for Bret and Bart. For one whole month the three of them had been together again, and it was almost like old times. Almost. Beau was different, as were Bret and Bart, and somehow they'd been unable to recapture the joy and brotherhood of their youth. Connecting the dots just wasn't as easy or as effortless as it had been when they were boys. Still, Bret and Bart had a good time, and were sorry to see Beau leave.

The brothers drove the buggy and wagon into town, along with their precious cargo, and said their goodbyes when the stage began loading for the trip back east. Bret pulled Beau aside for just a minute before his cousin boarded the stage. "Don't forget what I told you. Talk to Dani. Tell her what you wanna do. See what she has to say about it. And good luck."

With everything and everyone loaded, the stage took off for Baton Rouge. Bret and Bart watched it until it couldn't be seen anymore, and then turned to each other. "Looks like it's just you and me again, Brother Bart."

"That ain't so bad, is it, Brother Bret?"

"No, sir, it ain't so bad at all."

The End


End file.
